


Меланхолия

by 68_Omicron_Ceti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Child Abuse, Cutting, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Mostly Gen, Self-Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68_Omicron_Ceti/pseuds/68_Omicron_Ceti
Summary: У Какаши тяжёлая жизнь: мать умерла при родах, отец покончил жизнь самоубийством, он потерял обоих товарищей по команде и своего сенсея. А теперь у него ученик с ПТСР, ученик, занимающийся селф-хармом, чтобы справиться с пустотой и жестоким обращением в деревне, и еще одна, которая, помимо того что хочет, чтобы команда держалась вместе, имеет родителей-абъюзеров. Как ему удастся с этим справиться?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melancholia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620238) by [Karinakamichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi). 



_Кровь была повсюду. Трупы были разбросаны по всему району. Его семья. Все были мертвы. Его мать и отец тоже. Итачи был там. Он убил их всех._

_Он видел, как это происходило снова и снова._

_— Ты даже не стоишь того, чтобы убивать. Младший брат, ты жалок. Если хочешь убить меня, соглашайся, ненавидеть меня… Ненавидь меня и живи… как трус! Цепляйся за жизнь без чести! И когда-нибудь, когда у тебя будут такие же глаза, как у меня… Ты найдешь меня снова._

Саске проснулся в холодном поту, чувствуя, как желчь поднимается к горлу. Сразу же бросился в ванную, избавляясь, от того, что ещё оставалось в желудке.

Это был тот же самый сон. Опять.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как он подрался с Наруто на крыше больницы, и с тех пор они почти не разговаривали. Сакуре явно было не по себе, а Какаши, похоже, не знал, как лучше справиться с этой ситуацией.

После того, как он столкнулся с Итачи, после того, как он снова и снова заставлял его переживать ту ночь, кошмары вернулись, всплывая на поверхность. Он едва ли мог есть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы спать, живя с рефреном мыслей, о том, что он всегда будет в тени брата, как говорил отец. Наруто, тем временем, просто становился сильнее. Как…? Кем он был? Раньше он был самым слабым в классе, а теперь, так много людей были удивлены его ростом. Он должен был быть последним! Проигравшим!

Осознание того, что блондинистый идиот, сумел победить Гаару, когда он сам не смог помочь, воспоминания о том, что Итачи был заинтересован только в Наруто… Что он все еще был бесконечно слаб… Что у него все еще не хватало ненависти… Это заставляло его хотеть кричать.

Не поддавшись позорному желанию, он, не раздумывая, врезал кулаком в зеркало, разбивая его на тысячу кусочков и разбрызгивая кровь.

— Черт возьми!

***

— Я понятия не имею, почему ты все ещё продолжаешь беспокоиться о работе ниндзя. Ты же действительно совершенно не способна быть шиноби! Ты не можешь следить за домом, и ты почти не слушаешь, что я говорю!

— Нет, мама, проблема в том, что ты никогда не слышишь меня. Ни один из вас…

— Не смейте возлагать вину на меня! Это тебе нужно собрать свою жизнь воедино, Сакура. Ты никогда не найдешь того, кто будет тебя терпеть!

— О, у меня много людей! Ты и папа — единственные, у кого есть проблемы со мной, учитывая то, как ты постоянно меня унижаешь. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты управляла моей жизнью и говорила мне, что с ней делать!

— Сакура, вернись! Я не закончила с тобой разговаривать!

— Ну, я закончила!

Это было типичное утро для семьи Харуно. Мать Сакуры подрывает ее потенциал и обесценивает ее достижения, Сакура кричит в ответ, спор обостряется до того момента, когда Сакура, наконец, не хлопает дверью.

За исключением того, что в этот раз она не ожидала, что ей залепят пощечину, когда она сказала, что ее родители не понимают ее. Она протянула руку, чтобы остудить болезненное и, скорее всего, красное пятно на щеке, пытаясь игнорировать гневные слезы, подступившие к глазам. Почему между ними всегда было так? Почему они не могли просто ужиться? Почему ее мама не могла хотя бы раз попытаться взглянуть на чужую сторону? Почему ее отец не мог хоть раз проявить инициативу и сделать что-нибудь?

В то время, когда над ней издевались в академии, только Ино помогла ей справиться с и неуверенностью и ситуацией, а не ее родители. А Саске-кун, Наруто, Какаши-сенсей и другие, вроде Ли-сана, прошли через трудности и опасности вместе с ней, и защищая ее, после того, как она начала свой путь как ниндзя. Тем не менее, Мебуки вела себя так, как будто только она всегда была рядом с ней. Может быть, она и вырастила ее, и за это Сакура была благодарна, но женщина… Она ничего не понимала в ней, когда дело доходило до этого, и она всегда вела себя так, как будто никто другой никогда не «заботился» о ней.

— Фу… Она сводит меня с ума!

Хотя, честно говоря, все ее отношения сейчас были в полном беспорядке. Команда 7, например, не была такой, как раньше. С тех пор как Орочимару появился на горизонте, Саске-кун становился всё более и более поглощённым ненавистью, комплексом неполноценности и ревностью к Наруто. И теперь он, казалось, как никогда стремился отомстить за свою семью. По словам Какаши-сенсея, у Саске-куна была стычка с Итачи, и теперь его взгляд стал холоднее, чем когда-либо.

Он и Наруто вообще не ладили, и Сакура чувствовала себя разорванной между ними. Несмотря на то, что у неё были мать и отец, седьмая команда была для неё больше похожа на семью, чем ее настоящая.  
Она ненавидела себя за такие мысли, но это была правда. Она чувствовала себя потерянной. Она хотела, чтобы мальчики перестали ссориться и просто вернулись к тому, что было раньше. Какаши-сенсей говорил, что всё наладится, но судя по тому, что она могла видеть, они не добились большого прогресса.

К тому же, Наруто в последнее время тоже казался отстранённым. Он всё ещё будто бы отсутствовал, а его взгляд часто вызывал впечатление, что что-то его беспокоило, возможно, даже помимо ситуации с Саске-куном. Просто, что с ними происходило? Чем они становились?

***

— Это тот мальчик…

— Он должен знать, что ему здесь не рады.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, почему Хокаге позволил ему стать ниндзя…

— Мам, почему все его боятся?

— Неважно, мы должны убираться отсюда…

Это были вещи, которые Наруто слишком привык слышать. Суровый шепот, слухи. С тех пор, как Орочимару напал на деревню, все были более ожесточенными, больше чем обычно. Были некоторые люди, которые были его сражением с Неджи во время финала экзамена на Чунина и некоторые, которые были поражены слухами о его победе над Гаарой, конечно, но было еще много людей, которые ненавидели его за демона внутри него.

И хотя он притворялся, что не замечает их, свежие повязки под рукавами и нанесенные самим собой порезы и шрамы на предплечьях были достаточным доказательством его страданий. Он начал совсем недавно, но сделал это практически ежедневной привычкой, потому что это помогало облегчить некоторую тревогу, как это было, когда он ударил кунаем по руке во время путешествия в Страну Волн, чтобы вытащить яд из его крови. И его травмы зажили довольно быстро, так что это не было такой уж большой проблемой.

Конечно, он полностью осознавал, что Сакура-чан, Какаши-сенсей, бабуля Цунаде и многие другие, безусловно, не одобрили бы его, но это не было похоже на то, что он пытался умереть или что-то в этом роде. Он просто… иногда нуждался в освобождении, и это было лучшее, что сработало с ним до сих пор.

Он едва сдерживал проклятие, когда какой-то пьяный человек наткнулся на него.

— Смотри куда прешься, говнюк!  
Человек не сразу его разглядел, оглянулся, и его глаза расширились:  
— О, это ты… Лисье отродье.

Технически, люди не должны были говорить об этом, но теперь, когда Сандайме, принявший закон, умер, очень мало что помешало бы таким гражданам высказать свое мнение.

Наруто изо всех сил старался держать спокойное лицо, но потерпел неудачу, позволив своим эмоциям извлечь максимум пользы:

— Проблемы?

Человек выпил глоток своего саке или какого-то другого алкогольного напитка, который был у него в бутылке в руке:

— Почему, да, я…

Он поднялся, чтобы подойти достаточно близко, плюнул Наруто в лицо.  
Его дыхание было вонючим до невозможности.

— Ты можешь думать, что ты какая-то большая шишка, которая победила мальчишку Хьюга, или этого песчаного ниндзя, но ты ни в чём меня не убедил. Может, в этой деревне и есть люди, которые уважают тебя сейчас, но я никогда не буду мечтать о том, чтобы признать тебя. Однажды демон, всегда демон.

В тот момент часть Наруто хотела выбить дерьмо из пьяного человека, но другая часть знала, что ему будет только хуже, если он ввяжется в драку с беззащитным гражданским лицом. Плюс, бабуля Цунаде или кто-то другой, вероятно, только в конечном итоге будет суетиться с ним из-за этого.

Не говоря уже о том… Это бы доказало, что то что этот человек сказал, было правдой, так что, с этой мыслью в уме, он позволил пьянице толкнуть его в сторону.

У него уже было достаточно проблем с Саске. Команда разваливается, и это было последнее, что ему было нужно на данный момент.

Таким образом, отодвигая в сторону вопрос о его зудящей руке, желание разорвать кожу на куски еще раз, он пытался игнорировать взгляды, которые он получает от гражданских лиц и бросился вперед к мосту, чтобы встретиться с товарищами по команде.

***

Какаши стоял перед могилой Обито, размышляя о прошлом.

Он встречался со многими потерями за свою жизнь. Его мать умерла, когда родила его. Отец покончил с собой, когда он был маленьким. Он потерял Обито, Рин столкнулась с его Чидори, он потерял сенсея во время атаки Девятихвостого, он вырос во время войны. Иногда ему казалось, что депрессия и чувство вины слишком велики, но когда Сакура, Саске и Наруто стали его учениками, он начал чувствовать себя лучше, они дали ему надежду на лучшее. Он увидел в них потенциал, и они быстро стали очень важными для него.

К сожалению, они также стали иногда служить напоминанием о его собственных неудачах, особенно в последнее время. Несмотря на то, что они во многом отличались друг от друга… Наруто, Сакура и Саске живо напоминали ему об Обито, Рин и о себе, так что становилось больно. И тот факт, что их команда разваливалась до такой степени… Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это его не пугает.

В конце концов, Какаши вообще не понимал, откуда это взялось. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя. Как бы там ни было, в последнее время никто не казался самим собой, и негатив на него обрушился так же, как и на них.

Ну, это было частью того, что он был учителем, как он и предполагал. И, честно говоря, он ни на что не променял бы это. Кроме того, он был уверен, что в конце концов все наладится. Им просто нужна была мотивация…

Наверное, им бы помогла миссия.


	2. Глава 2

Саске первым пришел к мосту. Было слишком рано для встречи, так что ничего удивительного в этом не было. Он спрятал руки в карманы, улучая момент, чтобы посмотреть на свое отражение в воде. Взглянув, он криво усмехнулся и сразу отвернулся. Казалось, что весь мир занят тем, чтобы не дать ему ни на миг забыть об Итачи. Даже его собственное отражение было слишком похоже на старшего брата.

Он сел, прислонившись спиной к перилам моста. Поднял голову и долго ждал, когда на небе наконец появилась яркая палитра рассвета из оранжевых, красных и фиолетовых цветов. И, пусть ненадолго, эстетически приятное зрелище, казалось, успокоило его нервы. К сожалению, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем его мысли снова начали свирепствовать, полностью разрушив его настроение.

«У тебя все ещё не хватает ненависти…»

Призрачный голос Итачи взорвался эхом в его голове в тысячный раз на этой неделе, болезненно напоминая об отсутствии прогресса. В течение последних нескольких недель, он тренировался все время, но знал, что этого недостаточно, этого никогда не будет достаточно.

Месть была тем, чему он посвятил всю жизнь, это должно было быть единственной целью, так почему же он ещё не был достаточно силен? Что он делал все это время? Для чего все это было? Для того, чтобы он…

— Доброе утро, Саске-кун.

Голос товарища по команде прервал его мысли, вытащив из транса. Он посмотрел вверх, немного отшатнулся, испугавшись их близости. Он попытался не обращать внимания на неловкость ситуации, когда увидел, что Сакура улыбнулась и отвернулась.

— Доброе, — пробормотал он.

— Достаточно долго, — произнесла Сакура, браня его. Саске в последнее время был погружен в свои мысли. Он искренне удивился собственному ответу.

— Я позвала тебя минуту назад, но ты меня даже не услышал.

Он повернулся и увидел синяк на щеке Сакуры, когда та отошла в сторону. Место синяка было неожиданным. Кто-то ударил её? Что-то нехорошо ворочается внутри, не позволяя просто игнорировать. Не задумываясь, он случайно спросил:

— Что с тобой случилось?

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы Сакура поняла, что он имел в виду её щеку. Саске-кун редко волновался за своих товарищей по команде, но она отклонила его. Такая вещь не должна беспокоить Саске-куна или кого-либо ещё. У всех уже есть много других поводов для переживаний.

— Это? Ничего страшного, правда. Просто случайно ударилась, вот и всё.

Сакура прокляла себя. Этот тон, вероятно, не обманул бы даже Наруто.

Естественно, Саске-кун в этот момент казался ещё более подозрительным, но, слава богу, решил не развивать тему.

— В любом случае, казалось, что ты довольно глубоко о чём-то задумался. Есть ли… — Сакура присела рядом с ним и заметила его израненный кулак. Она замолчала, пытаясь придумать лучший способ затронуть эту тему. Она хотела больше всего на свете чтобы Саске-кун открылся ей или хоть кому-нибудь ещё. Он всегда держал людей на расстоянии, а в последнее время он дистанцируется, как никогда раньше.

— Что-то беспокоит тебя? Если так, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, да?

Саске-кун на мгновение выглядел удивлённым, но отвернулся. У него, видимо, не было причин втягивать её в свои проблемы.

— Не о чем беспокоиться. Просто сосредоточься на себе, Сакура.

Его тон звучал почти холодно, так что Сакура не могла сказать, говорит ли Саске-кун это чтобы избавиться от неё, или потому что он хотел, чтобы она сосредоточилась на своих собственных проблемах, вместо того, чтобы больше напрягаться. Может, и то, и другое.

— Мн… — она смотрела вниз на сложенные руки. Почему Саске-кун всегда был такой упрямый? Почему он никогда не впускал других? Наруто тоже не был лучше. Они оба всегда выкладывались до предела и держали её на расстоянии. Она хотела быть рядом с ними и помогать им в решении проблем, но они всегда говорили ей не волноваться и отталкивали её. Даже Какаши-сенсей… Он не хотел втягивать её в дело о метке на шее Саске-куна, несмотря на её беспокойство.

Она немного вздохнула, но решила пока отложить дело в сторону.

«Наруто должен скоро придти… Готова поспорить, Какаши-сэнсэй, скорее всего, опоздает, как всегда…» — предположила Сакура.

****

***

«Может быть, в этой деревне и есть люди, которые уважают тебя сейчас, но я никогда не буду мечтать о том, чтобы признать тебя. Однажды демон, всегда демон.»

Наруто старался просто забыть заявление пьяницы, но дальнейшие шепот и сплетни лишь ухудшили ситуацию, и злобные слова всё время звучали в голове. В один момент он даже замедлил темп, прижал руку к животу, смотря куда угодно, кроме толпы вокруг него, и их осуждающих глаз. Он вдруг почувствовал тошноту.

Учитывая, насколько открыты сейчас люди были в своих чувствах к нему… Что случилось бы, если бы Сакура-чан и Саске узнали, что внутри него Девятихвостый лис? Они бы его возненавидели? Большинство людей…

И он был уверен, что у них уже было предчувствие, что в нем есть что-то особенное, учитывая, как он освободил чакру Девятихвостого в Лесу Смерти, во время экзаменов Чуунина в поединке с Неджи, и особенно во время его боя с Гаарой. Даже если Сакура-чан на данный момент ничего не подозревала, Саске определённо подозревал.

Было уже достаточно напряжённости между ними на данный момент, и если бы Саске узнал, что у него буквально демон внутри него, вероятно, это только заставит его ненавидеть его ещё больше. Несмотря на то, как сильно они сражались, и какой задницей он был, Наруто думал о нём не только как о сопернике, но и как о друге, быть его врагом… Это последнее, чего он когда-либо хотел. На самом деле, все было наоборот. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы его признали, чтобы его уважали, а не избегали его.

И Сакура-чан тоже. Он ценил её мнение о себе так сильно, что иногда было больно. Она иногда ругала его за разные вещи. Часто он не знал, что она думает о нем, и, в начале, она явно не любила его так сильно, но они стали гораздо ближе за последнее время, так что мысль о том, что она действительно ненавидит его или будет отвратительно к нему относится. Это пугало его до глубины души.

По правде говоря, он держался за мнения обоих своих товарищей по команде (даже Какаши-сенсея), больше, чем он когда-либо хотел бы признать.

Он вздохнул. Нет смысла думать слишком много, он предполагал. Выглядело так, будто ему просто придется смириться с этим, когда или если до этого дойдёт. Нет смысла беспокоиться об этом сейчас, или, по крайней мере, это то, что он пытался сказать себе в плохой попытке успокоить свои тревоги.

Он посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть своих товарищей по команде, сидящих на мосту, и подбежал к ним с широкой (частично ненастоящей) улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, Сакура-чан!

— Доброе утро, — ответила она, посмотрев вверх, и сразу после этого Наруто заметил синяк на лице и начал нападать, делая поспешные выводы.

— Что случилось с твоим лицом? Не говори мне. Саске-теме, что ты с ней сделал?! — он сразу же был готов начать драку.

Саске тут же взглянул на него из-за обвинения, и Сакура вскочила, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Обычно Наруто, вероятно, не стал бы вслепую обвинять Саске, но можно сказать, что напряжённости в отношениях между ними в последнее время было почти достаточно, чтобы не снимать с него подозрения, а травмированный кулак Саске нисколько не помог уменьшить его беспокойство.

— Успокойся, Наруто! — Сакура встала между ними, удерживая Наруто от нападения на Саске, пока он не подобрался слишком близко.

— Это не он сделал это! Он тут ни при чём. Так что, пожалуйста, успокойся!

— Но Сакура-чан… — Наруто перестал сопротивляться через минуту. Он отчаянно хотел что-то сделать с её травмой, но решил довериться Сакуре. Если она сказала, что это сделал не Саске, то он должен был ей поверить.

Саске подозрительно взглянул на девочку. «Раньше она утверждала, что это был несчастный случай, но только сейчас… Она почти намекала, что за этим стоит кто-то.»

Несмотря на вопросы, он решил не исследовать предмет, а обратить внимание на Наруто.

— Хн. Попробуй подумать, прежде чем делать поспешные выводы. Добе. — пробормотал Саске, подчеркнув последнюю часть, чтобы выразить свое раздражение.

— Что это было? — потребовал Наруто потребовал, уступив провокации.

— Вы оба… — Сакура начала говорить, но была перебита Саске.

— Плохо слышишь? Мне по буквам произнести? Ты всегда был тугодумом в Академии.

— Ладно, хватит, я… — Наруто начал продвигаться вперёд к Саске, который встал, полностью готовый перевести спор на новый уровень.

— Хватит ссориться — на этот раз Сакура закричала, перебив Наруто, и поразил их обоих. Она укусила губу, прежде чем продолжить, — Мы же должны быть командой, не так ли?! Мы друзья!

Семья, она хотела сказать, но сдерживалась.  
— Какая польза от борьбы друг с другом когда-либо была для нас?!

У них у всех были свои проблемы, и она слишком привыкла ссориться со своей кровной семьёй, но не было причин, чтобы команда тоже пошла на дно.

Наруто и Саске-кун после этого замолчали. В глубине души они знали, что она права.

«Ни тебя, ни меня нельзя назвать счастливчиками… Это точно. Но и мы не самые несчастные. Мы с тобой оба нашли дорогих друзей, не так ли?»

Слова Какаши к Саске, сказанные несколько недель назад эхом прозвучали в его голове, подтверждая мысль, которую только что высказал Сакура. С тех пор, как семья Саске была убита, Команда 7 стала для него самой близкой и важной связью за все эти годы, и он никогда не хотел рисковать потерять это снова.

А для Наруто, у которого не было семьи и друзей, который рос… Помимо того, что его признал Ирука-сенсей, стать частью этой команды было, пожалуй, лучшим, что с ним когда-либо случалось.

Седьмая команда… Это не то, что кто-то из них хотел потерять.

Наруто улыбнулся через некоторое время.

— Да! Ты права, Сакура-чан! Мы должны держаться вместе, несмотря ни на что!

— Правильно, — Сакура сама немного улыбнулась.

Саске цыкнул, но было трудно сказать, был ли он саркастичен или нет. Сакура хотела верить, что Саске-кун услышал её. Тем не менее, было все ещё трудно сказать, и это, скорее всего, не будет концом дела.

Долгое время никто ничего не говорил. Солнце взошло, и время прихода Какаши-сенсея давно прошло.

— Он опаздывает… — рычал Наруто.

— Ничего нового, — саркастично пробормотала Сакура.

— Где, черт возьми, он уже? Я устал ждать!

Наруто вел себя уклончиво. Ему пришлось отвлечься, и слышать собственный голос было лучше, чем сидеть и ничего не делать. Это было определенно лучше, чем оставаться наедине с мыслями в голове, которые заставляли его хотеть разорвать руки на куски.

— Не похоже, что жалоба заставит его появиться быстрее, так что потише, идиот! — Сакура вздохнула, дав понять, что она тоже на грани потери собственного терпения. Кроме того, они, вероятно, могут попасть в неприятности, если он будет продолжать делать так много шума.

— Но Сакура-чан! Я…

В тот момент Какаши появился в облаке дыма, поднял руку и улыбнулся глазом.

— Йоу.

— Ты опоздал! — и Наруто, и Сакура кричали в унисон, обвиняя его, забыв про вежливость. Саске тоже был явно раздражён, но решил хранить молчание.

— Простите за это… — Какаши немного сдался, притворившись, что не заметил ни синяка на щеке Сакуры, ни ран на костяшках Саске. — Видите ли, там была старушка, которая…

— Просто прекрати лгать! — закричала Сакура в раздражении.

— Да, просто поторопись и отдай нам наше задание уже! — Наруто топтался на месте, сжав кулаки.

Какаши едва сдерживал желание посмеяться. Несмотря ни на что, это всё ещё была его команда…

— Терпение, Наруто. Детали миссии будут переданы вам через Пятую. Я пришел сообщить вам троим, чтобы встретиться у неё в офисе через пятнадцать минут. Не опаздывайте.

С этим Какаши ушёл.

— Не опаздывайте, — передразнил Наруто, сложил руки и надулся, — Говорит человек, который заставил нас ждать через два часа. Он должен был просто сказать нам это раньше.

Саске решил не озвучивать свое недовольство.

— Просто пойдём.

— Я выскажусь ему всё. Это покажет…  
Наруто начал говорить, но был прерван, когда Сакура схватила его за руку, потянув за собой.

— Хватит суетиться и пошли, — она ругалась, немного удивившись, когда услышала шипение, будто она причинила ему боль. Она определенно не схватила его так сильно, не так ли?

— Что теперь не так? Не говори мне, что это больно. — фыркнула Сакура и подняв бровь, подозрительно окинув его взглядом.

Наруто почувствовал волну тошноты в животе. Несмотря ни на что, никто не мог узнать о его привычке, особенно Сакура-чан и Саске. Обычно он был бы счастлив физическому контакту с Сакурой-чан, но сейчас время было слишком рискованно.

— Н-нет, ничего подобного, Сакура-чан. — застенчиво соврал он, — Ты просто удивила меня, вот и все.

Сакура не знала, верит ли она в это, но решила игнорировать свою прихоть, сменив тему.

— Если это ерунда, то поторопись. У нас нет целого дня, — Сакура схватила его за рукав.

— Я знаю, знаю… Не надо быть такой грубой, Сакура-чан, — игриво произнес Наруто, заставив Сакуру вздохнуть. Саске тоже отодвинул свои кратковременные подозрения на задний план.

Чувство ностальгии поразило их всех в тот момент. Это… Это как-то было правильно. Так и должно было быть.

И что-то глубоко внутри них, надеялось, что может быть, просто может быть, все случится к лучшему.

Или… Всё может стать намного хуже.


	3. Chapter 3

По дороге в резиденцию Хокаге Сакура и Саске не могли не заметить резких взглядов гражданских, обращенных на Наруто, но делали вид, что совсем их не замечают.

Почему все всегда так смотрели на него? Они оба замечали эти взгляды и слышали шепот и раньше много раз, но никогда не говорили об этом, потому что считали, что это не их дело. Честно говоря, это действительно начало их раздражать. С одной стороны, казалось, что взгляды были направлены и на них, так как они были вместе.

Сакура начал вспоминать, когда Мебуки и Кизаши неоднократно говорили ей избегать Наруто, точно так же, как многие другие родители говорили об этом своим собственным детям без объяснения причин. В глубине души у неё всегда был голос, заставлявший её задуматься, почему они обращались с ним так, как будто он был прокаженный. Может быть, он и раньше шалил и иногда делал неприятные вещи, но он никогда не совершал преступлений, которые оправдывали бы остракизм и ненависть целой деревни, не так ли?

Чёрт возьми, несмотря на то, что она сама никогда особо не заботилась о Наруто ещё в академии и считала его неприятным человеком, на самом деле она никогда его не ненавидела.

На самом деле, в конце концов, она действительно начала становиться ближе к нему, и она осмелилась сказать, что, несмотря на то, каким проблемным он иногда может быть, она действительно заботилась о нём.

— Это тот шкет… — услышала, как женщина перешептывается с мужем, а их ребенок заметил враждебность. — Он…

— Да, мы должны убираться отсюда… — молодой человек рядом с ней кивнул:  
— Давай, Сора.

— Почему? Что случилось, мама? Папа? Кто он? Кто этот мальчик? — спросил ребенок пребывая в замешательстве, когда его оттаскивали.

— Это не твоя забота, дорогой. Только не смотри на него. — мать ответила, казалось бы, болезненным голосом, так как она мгновенно встретила глаза Сакуры.

Что-то встало внутри Сакуры, и она почти была в полушаге от того, чтобы сказать что-то, внезапное желание уничтожить женщину, врезать ей. Тем не менее, она решила, что лишние проблемы ничем не помогут. Кроме того, они должны были сосредоточиться на том, чтобы добраться до Хокаге, чтобы получить свою миссию. Ввязываясь в драку… Ну, это не стоило бы того.

Саске самому не было более комфортно во всей ситуации, чем Сакуре. Ему удалось отпугнуть женщину с раздраженным взглядом, но и он тоже решил, что лучше не вмешиваться. Это была не его проблема, но и не их. Они уже должны были заняться своими делами. Как, чёрт возьми, Наруто смог смириться со всем этим негативным вниманием всё своё детство, не сойдя с ума?

Он посмотрел на своего сокомандника. Он не выглядел обеспокоенным ни капельки, но Саске, как и Сакура, слишком хорошо знали, что он, конечно, должен был заметить их отношение. Наруто, возможно, был туповатым, но он не был настолько невнимательным. На протяжении всего детства Наруто, во время учёбы в академии, были времена, когда Наруто на самом деле выступал против людей, которые игнорировали и принижали его.

Тогда почему? Почему он без усилий поддерживал такое счастливое и радостное выражение?

Он просто… смирился с этим?

Вообще-то, теперь, когда он подумал об этом, это было не так уж и удивительно.

Он нередко вспоминал дни, прошедшие после резни Учих.

Было много взглядов, которые он получал от других, и непрекращающегося шепота о Итачи и обо всей ситуации. Его тошнило от этих разговоров, но он решил их игнорировать, притворяться, что ему все равно, что они говорят. Это была не та же самая ситуация, конечно, но он понимал это некоторые детали.

И еще до того, как все это началось, казалось, было некоторое напряжение между кланом Учиха и другими жителями деревни. Из-за чего он не совсем понимал — в то время он был слишком мал, — но иногда выхватывал враждебность и взгляды, направленные на некоторых из его близких и даже на него самого, время от времени.

Теперь, когда он вспомнил об этом. Холодные взгляды, которые получал Наруто, были похожи на те, которые получала его семья. Однако, увидев это сейчас, он слишком легко мог сказать, что речь шла не только о простой ненависти, но и о каком-то страхе.

Но Учиха был одним из самых сильных кланов в истории, так что, естественно, некоторая враждебность и страх, направленный на подобный клан, имел какой-то смысл сам по себе, но их ненависть к Наруто просто не складывалась. Наруто не входил в какой-то известный клан, и у него, конечно, не было знаменитого Кеккей Генкая или чего-то в этом роде, так почему же они?

Внезапно, в мгновение ока, он вспомнил о неопознанной силе, которую Наруто выставлял еще в Лесу Смерти и во время своей битвы с Гаарой. Образ вертикальных зрачков Наруто и почти демонические черты лица сгорели в его воспоминаниях. Чакра, которая поглощала его тогда. Это был не человек…

Было ли что-то, что Наруто скрывал от них все это время?

— Я знаю, что он тот, за кем ты на самом деле охотишься… — слова Джирайи, сказанные Итачи о Наруто эхом прозвучали у него в голове.

— Забрать Наруто с собой, это высший приказ, данный нам Акацуки… — сказал Итачи.

Зачем его брату нужен был Наруто? Он имел какую-то секретную власть, которая породила недоверие к целой деревне, даже завоевав интерес вражеской организации?

Наруто… Просто, кто ты такой?

Саске временно выкинул из головы мысли и сосредоточился на особняке Хокаге перед ними.

Наруто первым вошел, сразу же побежал по коридору, несмотря на возражения Сакуры. Он толкнул дверь в офис Хокаге, даже не потрудившись постучать.

— Хорошо, Обачан! Пора дать нам нашу миссию! — прокричал Наруто, когда ворвался, указывая на Пятую, которая сидела за столом. — И лучше бы она была крутой! Не одна из этих отстойных миссий Д-Ранга!

Какаши, который уже был там, закатил глаза. Он собирался что-то сказать, но прежде чем смог…

— Ты идиот! Ты не можешь просто так врываться и начинать кричать, требовать что-то у Хокаге! Разве ты не слышал о манерах?! — Сакура отругала его, догнав. Она ударила его по затылку, достаточно сильно, чтобы донести до него послание.

— Эй! Зачем ты это сделала, Сакура-чан?! — ныл Наруто, как будто ничего плохого не сделал. На самом деле было не больно, он просто драматизировал и ребячился. Сакура вздохнула, прежде чем извиниться.

— Мне так жаль, Хокаге-сама. Он действительно не хотел быть таким неуважительным. Наруто, извинись сейчас же! — потребовала она.

— Ха, с чего бы это?! — возмутился Наруто.

— Потому что я так сказала! — ответила Сакура.

Цунаде тем временем не могла не порадоваться всей ситуации, любое раздражение, которое она изначально чувствовала по отношению к мальчику ушло. Улыбка играла на уголке ее губ, а немного ностальгии ударило ее.

«Эта девочка. Она вроде как напоминает мне меня, когда я был в ее возрасте.»

Затем она заметила синяк на ее щеке. Какаши упомянул о своем беспокойстве по этому поводу, что он думал, что Саске мог иметь к этому отношение, поэтому он хотел, чтобы она взглянула на него. Но, как ирьенину высокого уровня, ей потребовалось лишь коротко взглянуть на травму на кулаке Учихи, чтобы сделать вывод, что это не он ударил ее, хотя было довольно ясно, что кто-то это сделал. Обе травмы, очевидно, имели разную причину и не были связаны, по крайней мере, не напрямую.

— Прости… Вот, теперь вы счастливы? — насупился Наруто и говорил почти как трехлетняя девочка, вытаскивая Цунаде из мыслей.

Сакура снова вздохнула. Какаши нервно улыбнулся Цунаде, почесывая затылок.

— Прости… Надеюсь, ты сможешь их простить… Обещаю, они не причинят вреда. — сказал он неловко.

— И ты туда же, Какаши-сенсей? — проворчал Наруто под нос, немного отступив назад, когда получил обвиняющий взгляд от розовоговолосатого товарища по команде.

— В конце концов, речь идёт о Наруто… — Цунаде слегка усмехнулась, глядя на мальчика, который быстро вырос на ней, с нежностью. — Я была бы дурой, если бы не позволила этому соскользнуть только в этот раз…

— Хаха… Полагаю это правда, — Какаши неловко смеялся, как никогда благодаря ее за снисходительность. Наруто иногда может быть невыносимым. Только те, кто знал Наруто достаточно хорошо, были бы так снисходительны к такому поведению с его стороны.

— Что это значит? — Наруто посмотрел на них, но не получил никакого ответа, кроме ухмылки от Цунаде в ответ.

— Хм, Х-Хокаге-сама? — Сакура начала с неопределённости, её взгляд немного блуждал. — Не торопитесь или что-то в этом роде, но если вы не возражаете, я спрошу, что это за миссия, которую мы должны выполнять?

— Ах, я рада, что ты спросила, — ответила Цунаде, — Я как раз собиралась до этого дойти.


	4. Глава 4

— Ладно, слушайте сюда, вы трое.

Саске, Сакура и Наруто посмотрели на Цунаде, ожидая деталей своей миссии.

— На этой миссии вы будете сопровождать двух молодых людей в портовый город под названием Синдзуку. Ваш пункт назначения расположен примерно в трехсот пятидесяти километрах к юго-западу от города Танзаку, так что путь туда займет несколько дней. Убедитесь, что вы полностью готовы перед отъездом. Я-

Внезапный стук в дверь, перебил ее.

— Входите.

Через секунду дверь была открыта. На пороге стояло двое стройных, слегка загорелых парня, у одного были белые волосы, стянутые в свободную косу, и, он вероятно, едва ли был старше Наруто, а у другого были короткие черные волосы и он выглядел чуть моложе Какаши.

— А, вы вернулись, — улыбнулась Цунаде, — Это те люди, которые будут защищать вас на пути домой.

— А, понятно. Ну, я Идзуми, а это мой старший брат, Сабуро. Говорил длинноволосый мальчик, указывая на молодого человека позади него, который немного поклонился в знак приветствия.

— Я — Хатаке Какаши, я — их джоунин-сенсей. А теперь, почему бы вам троим не представиться нашим клиентам? — Какаши подтолкнул своих учеников.

— А, ну да. Привет, — чуть застенчиво улыбнулась Сакура, — Я Харуно Сакура. Приятно познакомиться.

— Учиха Саске, — пробормотал Саске.

— Я Удзумаки Наруто и я стану Хокаге, ты знаешь, даттэбайо! — нахально усмехнувшись, сказал Наруто.

Конечно, Сакура и остальные были в шоке (но в какой-то степени это было забавно в то же время), оставив на усмотрение Наруто то, что он рассказал больше, чем просто имя…

Идзуми на мгновение показался ошеломленным, но мгновенно улыбнулся. Казалось, что он нашел энтузиазм блондина довольно очаровательным. Затем он повернулся назад, чтобы взглянуть на Цунаде, засунув руки в карманы своих черных тренировочных штанов.

— Ну, раз уж мы встретились, когда же мы можем рассчитывать на уход, Хокаге-сама?

Сакура ненадолго задалась вопросом, есть ли причина, по которой Сабуро ничего не сказал, и почему Идзуми был единственным, кто говорил. Может быть, он просто стеснялся, она подумала пренебрежительно, на время отодвинув вопрос на задний план.

— Хорошо… Я хочу, чтобы вы все были у Главных Врат в течение следующих двух часов. — проинструктировала Цунаде,  
— Соберите вещи и позаботьтесь о том, что вам нужно, потому что как только вы уйдете, вы будете в дороге по крайней мере несколько часов, прежде чем доберетесь до следующего города. Что касается вас двоих, вы можете подождать у входа, если хотите. В остальном, вы свободны.

Через мгновение все поклонились и начали выходить из комнаты, Наруто первым выбежал, крича о том, что голоден и соскучился по Ичираку Рамен. Однако, прежде чем они смогли дойти до двери, Саске и Сакура были удивлены, когда Цунаде назвала их имена:

— Вообще-то, подождите. Саске, Сакура, я бы хотела поговорить с вами обоими кое-о-чём.

— А? Кто? С нами? — Сакура немного вздрогнула, нервно оглядываясь, — У нас ведь нет неприятностей или чего-то в этом роде, да?

— Нет, ничего такого. Это не займет и пяти минут, — заверила Цунаде поднимаясь.

— Просто послушай, что она скажет, Сакура. С тобой все будет хорошо, я обещаю, — успокоил ее Какаши-сенсей, облегчив дискомфорт на тонну, — Ты тоже, Саске.

Как он сказал, он похлопал их обоих по голове, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

— Хм, Ч… О чем вы хотели поговорить, Хокаге-сама? — Сакура начала спрашивать, но отрезала себя, когда почувствовала нежную руку на щеке. Зеленое сияние чакры осветило синяк, и прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он исчез.

— Каким я была бы Хокаге, если бы позволила вам сбежать с травмами, которые я могу бы так легко исправить? — ухмыльнулась Цунаде. Месяц назад она бы никогда не ввязалась в это дело, и, вероятно, не стала бы беспокоиться, но после встречи с Наруто, его словами и волей не сдаваться… Она действительно переродилась внутри и напомнила о своих целях; о своём желании защитить свою родную деревню и людей в ней.

Даже если она не знала этих двоих так хорошо, они были друзьями Наруто, а также частью Конохи. Кроме того, хотя она и не могла полностью отдавать себе отчет в этом, в девочке уже было что-то, что ей действительно нравилось, несмотря на то, что она была рядом с ней всего несколько раз…

Сакура сначала не знала, что думать или говорить. Акт доброты наполнил ее чувством тепла, которое она редко получала от собственной матери, и она ненавидела признаваться в этом, но это… на самом деле делало ее действительно счастливой.  
— Хорошо, теперь ты. Покажи мне свой кулак. — сказала Цунаде, глядя в сторону Саске.

— Эй…! — Саске немного покраснел, когда она потянула его руку. Удивительно, но он не стал сильно сопротивляться и позволил ей делать то, что она хотела.

Какой бы ни была причина, это был удар тупым предметом по его костяшкам и учитывая царапины…

— Дай угадаю. Держу пари, что это пострадало зеркало? — она догадалась, из-за чего Саске напрягся. Сакура внезапно стала беспокоиться о происходящем.

Его молчание дало Цунаде все необходимое подтверждение, и она решила не давить на него.

Саске ничего не сказал после этого, сосредоточившись на тепле ее руки, которое дало что-то хорошее внутри него.

— Знаете… Я много слышала о вас двоих от Какаши. И из того, что я собрала, кажется, что вы оба — стоящие персонажи, сказала Цунаде, привлекая их внимание.

— О, нет, я совсем не такая уж и замечательная, Хокаге-сама! Ха-ха-ха… — отрицала Сакура неловким смехом. Она всегда вела себя уверенно рядом со своей соперницей Ино и привыкла постоянно общаться с Саске-куном и Наруто, но правда в том, что её сомнения в себе и низкая самооценка иногда были почти невыносимы, слова её матери к ней и последствия издевательств из прошлого только усугубляли ситуацию. Именно Ино внушила ей столько уверенности в себе и заставила её захотеть стать сильнее, не продолжать жить в её тени, и поскольку она столько раз наблюдала за прогрессом Наруто и Саске-куна прямо перед ней, эти сомнения всплыли только хуже, чем когда-либо в последнее время.

Они всегда становились сильнее, оттачивая новые дзюцу, когда, как она сама… всегда была позади… Это опять становилось повторением истории с Ино.

— Не будь такой скромной, Сакура! — Цунаде вырвала ее из мыслей, — Может быть, я и сама тебя не так хорошо знаю, но из того, что я слышала от Какаши, даже глупец мог бы сказать, что у тебя уникальный контроль чакры. Ты держишься зубами за то, чтобы идти в ногу с окружающими, а упорство и ободрение от друзей подтолкнет тебя вперед. Ты покажешь, каким удивительным может быть шиноби, даже без какой-нибудь знаменитой родословной. У тебя есть внутренняя страсть, которая всегда будет держать тебя, толкать вперед, так что не смей останавливаться, девочка.

Глаза Сакуры немного расширились. Не только Какаши, но и Хокаге тоже похвалила ее? По какой-то причине она почувствовала повышение уверенности от этой мысли. Она почти почувствовала, что может справиться с миром. Почти.

— А что касается тебя, — Цунаде повернулся к Саске, почти как мама или что-то вроде того, — Соперничество — это одно, но ты не можешь прожить всю свою жизнь, сравнивая себя и используя чужие стандарты. Мне плевать, что кто-то сказал тебе в прошлом, даже если это был Учиха Итачи, но ты не слабый. Ты просто должен принять это.

Огромная часть Цунаде честно не знала, откуда берутся слова на губах, но, учитывая все то, что Джираия и Какаши рассказали ей обо этих юных ниндзя, об их достижениях и многом другом, что-то вроде материнского инстинкта взяло верх (у нее все-таки когда-то был младший братик).

Почему-то Саске вдруг вспомнили о Микото. Когда дело доходило до этого, она не боялась время от времени ругать его за что-то, но у нее также было внутреннее тепло и любовь к нему, которые она всегда проявляла, когда ей приходилось это делать. Да, эта женщина не была похожа на Микото, но чувства, на которые она ссылалась, были настолько похожи, что угрожали задушить его воспоминаниями, которые она вызывала, просто маленький акт доброты, всего несколько ободряющих слов, напоминали ему о его преследующей уязвимости, обо всех вещах, которые он потерял. Он хотел закричать.

«Тебе все еще не хватает ненависти…»

«Смириться с этим…?» Он смотрел на землю, не мог смотреть ей в глаза.  
— Что, черт возьми, ты понимаешь во всем, что я прошел?!

Она едва знала его, какое право она имела говорить о вещах, о которых ничего не знала?!

— Саске-кун, что… — Сакура протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, потрясенная его злобным взглядом. Он отбросил ее руку.

— Не трогай меня. Я соберу свои вещи… — пробормотал он агрессивно. Его тон был холодным и резкими, челка закрыла глаза, когда он вышел из комнаты.

— Мне так жаль, Хокаге-сама, — Сакура сразу же после извинения поклонилась, — Обещаю, он не это имел в виду… Он просто был очень сбит с толку в последнее время, и я…

— Все в порядке, Сакура, — Цунаде положила руку ей на голову, чтобы успокоить. Возможно она перешла все границы.

"Хокаге-сама такая милая…" – Сакура снова подумала, едва умудрившись удержать себя от слез в ответ на мягкое прикосновение женщины.

— Может, я и выгляжу молодо, но я знаю кое-что о том, через что ты сейчас проходишь, — Цунаде немного улыбнулась, вспоминая, как за эти годы развалилась ее собственная команда (возможно, именно поэтому она почувствовала необходимость что-то сказать).

Джирайя упомянул, что Саске немного напомнил ему Орочимару, и Цунаде смогла понять, почему. Но Саске был другим. Для него все еще была надежда. Отказаться от него, потому что он был Учиха… Это противоречило бы её гордости, как Сенджу. Дедушка никогда не согласился бы с такой логикой.

— Я просто хочу помочь ему… Но он всегда отталкивает меня. Прямо как Наруто и Ли. Почему мальчики? Почему они всегда должны действовать так резко? Не говори мужчине отступать!

Цунаде вспомнила Наваки, а затем на слова Наруто и Джирайи.

«Хех… Всё в порядке… Пока я не стану Хокаге… Не может быть… Я ни за что не умру!»

«Шиноби — это тот, кто выдерживает.»

Маленькая болезненная улыбка играла в углу ее губ, она понимала, что чувствовала девочка.

— Ты правильно поняла. Такие парни чертовски упрямы и никогда не знают, когда сдаваться, — сказала Цунаде, улыбаясь, — Но знаешь что?

— Что? — спросила Сакура, глядя на нее.

— Мы тоже. Мы все бойцы, Сакура. Мы должны держать их и себя в узде. Черт, Наруто настолько безрассуден, что наверняка прыгнул бы в вулкан, если бы это означало быть верным своему ниндо. Так что следи за ним, и не смей поддаваться ни одному из своих товарищей по команде, ладно? — сказала Цунаде.

— Точно! Большое спасибо, Хокаге-сама… Наверное мне пора идти. Если вы меня извините, я… — Сакура начала говорить.

— Подожди — немного жёстче приказала Цунаде, чем предполагалось, поразив Сакуру.

— Хм? — спросила Сакура едва различимо.

— Если ты не возражаешь, я спрошу. Кто тебя ударил? — Цунаде хотела знать.

– Я… Это была случайность, хотя вы не могли узнать, так как я рассказала об этом только Наруто и Саске-куну, — Сакура заставила себя улыбнуться, пренебрежительно. Упоминание её матери или вовлечение родителей только доставит неприятности всем сторонам. Кроме того… Это было только один раз, это не было похоже на то, что это происходило каждый день или что-то в этом роде. Ну, физическая агрессия в любом случае.

Однако Цунаде не была идиоткой. Она могла сказать, что Сакура лгала или, по крайней мере, что-то скрывала, и фальшивая улыбка Сакуры только добавляла уверенности.

— Понятно, — Цунаде подумала вслух, решив не давить, — Ну, ты же не захочешь опоздать.

— Точно, — Сакура поклонилась перед выходом.

Некоторые из ее слов, казалось, достучались до Сакуры, но Саске, как она опасалась (основываясь на собственном опыте), был совершенно другим вопросом. Он определенно нуждался в таком колличестве поддержки, сколько он мог бы получить прямо сейчас — небеса знали, что он нуждается в этом, но только тот, кто может относиться к нему на более личном уровне, может когда-нибудь по-настоящему надеяться, чтобы быть рядом с мальчиком.

— Какаши… Остальное я оставляю тебе. Я уверена, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.


	5. Глава 5

Наруто прошел через Коноху, в очередной раз стараясь изо всех сил игнорировать агрессию сельских жителей, когда он направлялся к Ичираку Рамен. По дороге его остановил внезапный крик.

— Уваа!

Оглядываясь, он увидел маленького мальчика, который упал и содрал кожу с колена. Он плакал. Наруто был готов перебежать и помочь, но прежде чем он начал действовать, молодая женщина тут же бросилась в сторону раненого мальчика.

— Коичи! Ты в порядке? — спросила она встревоженно, когда осматривала рану на колене. Несмотря на то, что колено было слегка ободрано, все было не так уж плохо.

— Очень больно, мам…– хныкал мальчик, со слезами на глазах.

— Ставлю на то, что так и есть. Я говорила тебе перестать бежать… Но ты никогда не слушаешь меня

Мать отругала своего сына. Однако, через мгновение, глядя на опечаленные глаза Коичи, ее выражение смягчилось, она ясно дала понять, что не может оставаться расстроенной на него. — Боже правый, давай сюда, перевяжу, — мать протянула руку в сумочку, достала повязку, а затем слегка отряхнула песок вокруг. Затем она открыла повязку и забинтовала рану.

— Вот так. Так-то лучше — мягко сказала она.

— Но все равно больно, — бормотал Коичи, дуясь.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — через мгновение мать улыбнулась, — Почему бы нам не пойти и не купить мороженого по дороге домой? Это поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше?

— О, да, да! Я хочу мороженого с мятной шоколадной крошкой и с дополнительными брызгами! Пошли! — Почти сразу после этого Коичи взбодрился, на его лице появилась яркая улыбка.

Наруто сам улыбнулся с болью, когда смотрел, как мальчик хватает маму за руку и оттаскивает ее. В такие моменты Наруто не мог не вспомнить о своем одиночестве.

«Интересно… были ли мои маманя и папаня какими-то подобными…» Он задавался вопросом, когда направлялся к месту назначения.

Третий Хокаге никогда не давал ему четкого объяснения того, что случилось с его родителями, кем они были или даже какими они были, так что он не мог не размышлять об этом.

— Эй, Наруто, давно не виделись! Как дела? — Знакомый голос вырвал его из мыслей. Он посмотрел на своего старого учителя, стоящего там с улыбкой. Немедленно он стер это испуганное выражение с лица, не желая вызывать беспокойства.

— Ирука-сенсей! Хе-хе, я как раз собирался забрать рамен, так как собираюсь отправиться на новое задание и все такое.

Наруто поцарапал щеку, смущаясь.

— Понятно. Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе? Вообще-то, я сам туда направлялся. Я подумал, что это будет отличная возможность наверстать упущенное, и мне бы очень хотелось услышать, чем вы занимались последние несколько недель, — Ирука улыбнулся.

Внезапное тепло наполнило грудь Наруто через мгновение (то же самое тепло, что он всегда чувствовал, находясь рядом с Ирукой), и, не задумываясь об этом, он вдруг обнаружил, что возвращает жест, принимая его на предложение.

«Мы с тобой оба нашли доргих друзей, не так ли?»

«Тебя… что-то беспокоит? Если так, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, да?»

«Хватит уже спорить! Мы же должны быть командой, не так ли?! Мы друзья! Что хорошего в том, чтобы сражаться друг с другом?!»

«Да! Ты права, Сакура-чан! Мы должны держаться вместе, несмотря ни на что!»

«Соперничество — это одно, но ты не можешь прожить всю свою жизнь, сравнивая себя с другими и держась за стандарты. Мне плевать, что кто-то мог сказать в прошлом, будь то сам Итачи Учиха, но ты не слабак. Тебе просто нужно принять это уже сейчас».

Саске стоял в своем доме, глядя вниз на портрет команды 7. Он уже закончил собирать вещи — он никогда не брал с собой многое в поездки, так что это не заняло у него много времени.

Последние слова его товарищей по команде и и сэнсэя перекликались в его голове, прежде чем он вспомнил слова Цунаде, ее нежное прикосновение, как она исцелила его свежим в его сознании.

Она так много напоминала ему о его матери… о том, как она перевязывала его раны, когда он получал травмы во время тренировок по метанию сюрикенов.

Он ненавидел это.

Он ненавидел, как женщина вела себя так, будто знала о нем все, несмотря на то, что редко разговаривала с ним, и, прежде всего, он ненавидел чувствовать себя таким чертовски уязвимым.

Тем не менее, в глубине души, был голос, говорящий ему, что все они были правы. Должен ли он… принять это?

«У тебя недостаточно ненависти.»

Нет.

Он был мстителем.

Это то, что он прожил всю свою жизнь до сих пор. Это была единственная цель, которая у него осталась. Он должен был сосредоточиться на том, чтобы стать сильнее, победить Итачи. Он должен был держать свой взгляд на эту цель в одиночестве. Он должен был догнать Наруто, иначе он никогда не будет достаточно силен, чтобы победить этого человека. Были ли они друзьями или нет, не имели значения в этом аспекте.

— Эй, Оччан, можно мне один мисо-рамен с пикантной свинниной? — Наруто ухмылялся, заходя в лапшичную, вместе с Ирукой.

— Я возьму то же, что и он, — добавил Ирука.

— О, это вы двое! Рад вас видеть! — Теучи с радостью поднял глаза, — Как твои тренировки, Наруто?

— Всё идёт отлично, я на тонну сильнее, чем раньше! Вообще-то, я собираюсь отправиться на задание, так что я решил зайти поздороваться.

— Понятно! Ну, присаживайся, и я быстро сделаю тебе рамен! — сказал Теучи, — Я добавлю еще одну чашу только для тебя!

— Хорошо! Вот о чем я говорю! Спасибо, Оччан! — сказал Наруто, сидя за столом рядом с Ирукой.

— Эй, Наруто, я хотел тебя кое о чём спросить. Как дела между тобой и Саске? Я слышал от Какаши, что у вас двоих были некоторые проблемы в последнее время, — Ирука затронул эту тему.

— Ну, сейчас все довольно сложно… Саске очень долго злился из-за чего-то, и пару недель назад мы сильно поссорились — лицо Наруто закаменело, когда думал об этом. Он знал некоторые из причин, по которым Саске был расстроен, так как Сакура довольно хорошо объяснил ему то, чего он не знал — проклятие, Оротимару, его семья, но рассказ этого Ируке-сенсею в конце концов только заставило бы его еще больше волноваться, поэтому он решил не упоминать об этом. — Сакура-чан тоже была немного подавлена из-за этого… Я не могу смотреть, как она себя так чувствует.

«Хватит уже спорить! Мы же должны быть командой, не так ли?! Мы друзья…! Что хорошего в том, чтобы сражаться друг с другом?!»

Ее слова перекликались с эхом в его голове, когда он немного потер руку, едва подавляя желание поцарапать рану.

— Ирука-сенсей? — он взглянул в сторону. Его голос был едва выше шепота. Он вдруг вспомнил мать, которую видел недавно, то чувство, которое он почувствовал, когда увидел Ируку-сенсея, когда был рядом с Саске и Сакурой-чан.

Что такое, Наруто? — Ирука спросил, немного ошарашенный внезапной сменой настроения. Наруто всегда оставался позитивным. Наверное, его действительно беспокоят испытания с товарищами по команде. Не то, чтобы он мог особенно винить его.

— Каково это… иметь семью? У тебя была семья, верно? Я имею в виду… У меня никогда раньше не было семьи, так что иногда я не могу не задаться вопросом, — Наруто шептал.

Откуда это вообще взялось? Что-то определенно было не так, Ирука понял, но тем не менее, он был обязан.

— Ну, я думаю, это зависит от того, как ты смотришь на это. Семьи могут быть сложной штукой, в конце концов, — сказал Ирука.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Как бы это сказать? С одной стороны, это может быть самый теплый опыт, который ты можешь себе представить… — Ирука вспомнил о своих родителях и о том, как сильно он скучал по ним, даже по сей день, — Но с другой стороны, семьи иногда ссорятся… Это не всегда проходит так гладко, как хотелось бы думать. Хотя, я полагаю, это также может зависеть от личности… Но, Наруто…

— А? — Наруто посмотрел на него.

— Семья не всегда кровь, — указал Ирука, — и я думаю, что ты понимаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо другой, не так ли?

Саске, Сакура-чан и Какаши-сенсей возникли у него в голове. Честно говоря, он всегда думал о Саске-теме, как о брате, или, по крайней мере, задавался вопросом, каково это — иметь брата. Какаши-сенсей был похож на ленивого отца, которого он видел в манге. Сакура… у неё были некоторые материнские черты, но было что-то особенное, она была сильной и милой, и в ней была уникальность, которая действительно привлекала его к себе. Дело не только в том, что иногда она вела себя, как маманя.

Вкратце, он даже подумал, что Ирука тоже почти как папа, просто другой тип, строгий и вроде как суровый, но и заботливый, когда это имеет значение. Другой тип, который он видел в манге раньше, и даже в папанях других детей раньше. Он знал, что не должен основывать свои чувства на таких вещах, но это было трудно не делать, и, конечно же, у писателей была семья, от которой должны были отталкиваться герои, верно? Тем не менее, он не озвучивал эту мысль, не желая делать ее неловкой. Кроме того, он не знал, что думать о том, что у него было больше, чем один парень, которого он видел, как фигуру папани. А потом появился Эро-сеннин…

— Мин… Спасибо, Ирука-сенсей, — часть Наруто хотела продолжить тему, но он решил не делать этого, заменив сомнительное выражение лица улыбкой, так как Теучи вернулся с раменом.

— Вот ты где! Три горячие миски пикантного свиного мисо! — Теучи объявил, поставив перед ними еду.

— Хорошо! Я проголодался! — Наруто взволнованно взял свои палочки для еды, отталкивая назад свои неуверенности, чтобы больше не беспокоить Ируку.

— Итадакимас! — сказал он, перед тем, как разорвать палочки и начать есть.

Часть Ируки все еще волновалась, но он решил не толкать ее дальше. В конце концов, Наруто никогда не оставался в депрессии долгое время. Он наверняка был бы в порядке.

С этой обнадеживающей мыслью он начал есть.

— Я совсем не доволен тем, как ты себя вела раньше, Сакура.

Сакура знал, что очередная ворчливая ссора придет, как только она войдет в дверь своего дома, но, к сожалению, у нее не было выбора, если она хотела забрать свои вещи.

— Хм. Не думаю, что я когда-либо говорила, что ты мне нужна. — Сакура не смотрела на свою мать, проходя мимо нее.

— Подожди, ты никуда не пойдешь, — Мебуки схватила ее за руку.

— Ты знаешь… ты должна стараться больше слушать свою мать, Сакура, — Её отец закричал, предлагая не больше помощи, чем он когда-либо делал.

— Почему я должна? Все, что вы двое когда-либо делали, это говорили мне, что я могу и не могу делать со своей жизнью! Что я есть и на что я не способен! Почему я должен слушать кого-то, кто всегда говорит мне, что я бесполезен, независимо от того, какие достижения я делаю?! Отпусти меня! — Сакура каким-то образом сумела вырваться из сильной хватки и побежала в свою комнату.  
— Не смей затыкать меня! Это я помогла тебе добраться до того места, где ты находишься, так что тебе нужно начать показывать мне немного больше благодарности!

— Благодарность за что? — выпалила Сакура, не задумываясь, — Ино и Команда 7 — это те, кто поддерживал меня все это время, а не ты. Так же, как и когда надо мной издевались в академии и даже сейчас, когда я уже достаточно проблем решаю! Тебя это совсем не волновало! И ты никогда не заботилась!

Она знала, что, возможно, преувеличивает. В конце концов, были времена, когда Мебуки была рядом с ней, но все было не так, как ей нужно было. Она всегда читала ей лекции, но никогда не пыталась по-настоящему понять, кем она была как личность. Вот почему они никогда не ладили.

Она хотела сказать больше, но сдержалась, зная, что разговоры приведут только к большему количеству контраргументов. Вместо этого она вырвала руку у матери, несмотря на гневные протесты женщины, и бросилась в свою комнату. Она взяла сменную одежду, ту, в которой могла бы спать, и упаковала ее в сумку вместе с несколькими другими мелочами, которые ей понадобились бы, прежде чем писать записку, на случай, если бы мать пошла ее искать. Затем она ушла через окно, не желая долгое время видеть лица Мебуки или Кизаши. Иногда они были более нейтральны и могли терпеть присутствие друг друга. В другие дни, как сегодня, это было совсем не так. Ее мать просто хотела устроить сегодня драку.

Честно… Почему иногда она не может быть более понимающей? Что-то вроде Хокаге-сама…

Цунаде, возможно, была строгая и грубая, но она все еще была искренне добра к ней и, видимо, знала, как помочь в отличие от определенного человека.

С мыслями о Мебуки суетящейся из-за нее сгорел в памяти, она ушла к воротам в приступе гневного порыва.

— О боже, я наелся! Я не могу съесть больше ни кусочка. Твой рамен непревзойденный, Оччан! — Наруто ухмылялся, потирал живот, получал ухмылку от Ируки, который остановился на одной миске.

— Неужели? Ну, я рад, что ты так думаешь. Мы с дочерью делаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы угодить клиентам, — Теучи улыбнулся.

— О, эй, это напомнило мне. Где Аямэ? Я заметил, что её сегодня нет, — спросил Наруто.

— К сожалению, сейчас она немного простудилась, поэтому я сказал ей, что ей стоит отдохнуть, — объянил Теучи.

— А, понятно… — Наруто задумался об этом на мгновение, — Надеюсь, ей скоро станет лучше. Здесь не так весело, когда ее нет.  
— Я обязательно дам ей знать, что ты это сказал! Но это моя дочь, так что я уверен, что ей скоро станет лучше.

— Это правда, — прошептал Наруто. Аяме всегда была живой и уверенной в себе девушкой. Даже во времена академии, хотя она была более пассивной, было раз или два, когда она помогала ему, делая все, что в ее силах. Может быть, они и не были так близки или что-то в этом роде, но ему все равно нравилось быть рядом с ней, — Ну, мне, наверное, стоит оплатить свой счет.

— Подожди, не волнуйся об оплате. Я оплачу твой счет, Наруто, — Ирука предложил, когда Наруто начал тянуться в карман, чтобы достать лягушачий кошелек с монетами.

— Правда?! Ты лучший, Ирука-сенсей! — Наруто улыбнулся, обнял его, не задумываясь, почувствовал, что внутри слишком тепло для комфорта, и вспомнил, как мать с ребёнком ушли за мороженым.

— Эй, не надо так нервничать, это всего лишь несколько чашек рамена, — Ирука засмеялся, но все равно вернул объятия. Наруто всегда был таким, как он предполагал, взволнованным из-за мельчайших проявлений доброты. Он потер голову Наруто, прежде чем улыбнуться, — А теперь, тебе лучше поспешить, ты же не хочешь опоздать на миссию.

— Точно! — сказал Наруто, перед тем, как бежать на миссию. — Увидимся, Ирука-сенсей!

— Он точно гиперактивный, этот парень, — Теучи заметил вслух.

— Да… — Ирука сказал с нежностью, — Но это то, что делает его Наруто.

Теучи вспоминал тот день, когда Наруто впервые прошел мимо своего магазина, привлеченный восхитительным запахом. Он мог вспомнить это, как будто это было только вчера. Мальчик выглядел таким нерешительным, как будто он явно ожидал, что его отгонят, как и многие другие владельцы магазинов, без сомнения, делали это с ним до тех пор. Выражение лица мальчика, когда он был приглашен и впервые попробовал рамен, было почти душераздирающим. Было ясно, что очень немногие люди во всей деревне, вероятно, относились к нему достаточно прилично для того, чтобы даже позволить ему ходить по магазинам. И с тех пор Наруто возвращался снова и снова, и даже стал одним из своих любимых клиентов.

Теучи немного ухмылялся.

Этот парень… С тех пор он прошел долгий путь.

…

Впервые Наруто на самом деле остался совершенно неосведомленным о суровых взглядах односельчан, когда он шел к своему дому, и некоторое время он действительно чувствовал себя на небесах. К сожалению, это было недолго, прежде чем слова окружавших его людей добрались до него снова, как они всегда это делали.

Однако, только когда прозвучало слово «кицуне», он потерял всю свою прежнюю уверенность в себе.

«Однажды демон, всегда демон».

Он сразу же набрал темп, и поспешил обратно в свою квартиру, потерпев неудачу в том, чтобы не признавать слова тех, кто вокруг него после этого.

Как всегда, его «дом» был пустым и одиноким. Он отодвинул свое желание, чтобы его эмоции показывают, и заставил себя сосредоточиться на своих приоритетах. «Хорошо, я лучше пойду собирать вещи! Я бы не хотел быть последним там!»

Пока он набивал свою сумку различными вещами, включая рамен быстрого приготовления (на всякий случай), он уронил один из своих кунаев на пол. Громкий звук металла, который ударился по твердой поверхности, поразил его. Он посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть, как лезвие блестит в свете.

Его глаза внезапно закрепились по краям, раны на руке чесались под рукавом. Вдруг он почувствовал невыносимое желание снова разорвать кожу на куски, как он это делал накануне вечером.

Всего несколько порезов не могли повредить, верно? У него все еще было немного времени, и он действительно нуждался в этом прямо сейчас. Боль служила бы отвлечением… И кровь давала бы ему временное облегчение от тяжелых эмоций, которые он испытывал в данный момент.

Было лучше, чем иметь какой-то прорыв, который Саске мог использовать в качестве рычага воздействия на него позже, или неоправданно беспокоить других, он рационализировал, так что, не задумываясь, он взял оружие и направился в ванную комнату. Закатав рукав, он снял старые повязки и выбросил их.

Кунай находился в твердой руке, он быстро сделал порез на предплечье и позволил себе насладиться свободно текущей кровью, его нервы, наконец, утихли, заставляя расслабиться.

И, наконец, снова, ещё раз, расслабиться.  
Сакура была первой, кто добрался до деревенских ворот (неудивительно, ведь она не приложила никаких усилий, чтобы остаться дома). Она чувствовала себя измотанной после очередного спора с матерью. Она едва заметила, когда Саске-кун пришел.

— Наруто ещё не пришёл, да? — заметил он, привлекая её внимание.

— А? О, да, но я уверена, что он, вероятно, скоро будет здесь. Ты его знаешь, всегда непредсказуем. — Сакура сказала, стараясь изо всех сил восстановить душевное равновесие, несмотря на то, что в ее сердце, честно говоря, совсем не было его.

— Хм, это правда… — Саске немного улыбнулся. Тем не менее, можно сказать, что она заставляет себя говорить, и что она явно не чувствует себя так хорошо, но он решил дать ей пространство и не протягивать руку помощи. Очевидно, что она не была в настроении разговаривать, и это все равно не было его делом. Хотя, он все равно не мог не задаться вопросом, что же ее расстроило. Сакура редко выглядела настолько подавленной.

…

Вопреки ожиданиям, Какаши прибыл следующим, за ним следовали Идзуми и Сабуро.

— Где гипер? — спросил Идзуми, подняв бровь.

Какаши ответил:  
— Странно. Обычно Наруто уже с вами двумя, когда я прихожу. Интересно, где он?

— Откуда мне знать? — Саске пробормотал с ухмылкой «Че, этот неудачник, наверное, подрался или что-то вроде того.»

— Какаши-сэнсэй, что нам делать? — Сакура спросила через минуту, — Может, пойдём и поищем его?

— В этом нет необходимости, по крайней мере, пока, — успокоил ее Какаши, положив руку ей на плечо, — Я уверен, что Наруто в порядке. Зная его, он, вероятно, будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

В конце концов, даже Наруто никогда не был таким, как Обито, с его опозданиямт. Сам Какаси больше следовал по стопам Обито (хотя он всё ещё иногда опаздывал, как и все, кроме Саске и Сакуры).

Конечно, как будто по реплике, Наруто прибыл через несколько мгновений, задыхаясь, что свидетельствует о том, что он направился туда в последнюю минуту, спеша. — Простите за опоздание, ребята! Меня вроде как что-то задержало, но я готов идти!

— Хорошо, мы все здесь. Видишь? Нет причин для беспокойства, Сакура, — Какаши нежно положил руку ей на голову.

Сакура немного покраснела, прежде чем начать ругать Наруто.  
— Честно говоря, я должна злиться, но Какаши-сенсей постоянно так с нами поступает, так что просто будь вовремя в следующий раз, Наруто!

— Японял, Сакура-чан — Наруто нервно улыбнулся.

— Это касается и тебя тоже, сенснй! Ты подаёшь плохой пример и Наруто, и нашим клиентам! — Сакура добавила обвинительно.

— Точно… — Какаши вспотел. Он действительно создал репутацию, и если его ученики воспитывались таким образом, что используют его в качестве примера то, он не должен быть…

Какаши отбросил эту мысль в сторону и стал серьезным.

— В любом случае, пора идти.


	6. Глава 6

Наруто скоро стал сожалеть. Сильно сожалеть.

В словах «головокружение» и «тошнота» была лишь вершина айсберга его ощущений на данный момент. Он сказал себе «всего несколько порезов», но это было не так, и теперь пора расплачиваться за это.

Наруто знал, что ему нужно немного отдохнуть или типа того, чтобы не потерять сознание, но он не хотел вызывать лишнее беспокойство у других. К сожалению, для окружающих было довольно очевидно - что-то не так, что ему становится трудно даже идти прямо.

— Наруто, что случилось? — беспокойно спросила Сакура, не сдерживаясь, заметив, как бледно он выглядел.

— Это… Не о чем беспокоиться, Сакура-чан… — со слабой улыбкой сказал Наруто, — Я абсолютно… в порядке.

— Хм. Можно подумать, что он умирает или что-то вроде того, — Саске проворчал насмешливо, скрывая то, что он действительно задавался вопросом, что происходит с Наруто.

— Что это было… — Наруто пристально уставился на него.

— Хватит, вы двое, — сказал Какаши, заставляя обоих замолчать, и оглянулся на Наруто, — Наруто, почему бы тебе не присесть и не отдохнуть, пока ты не потерял сознание?

— Ну да, поступайте, как считаете нужным. Не то чтобы мы торопились. К тому же, мы уже пару часов шагаем. Нам бы не помешал перерыв, — невзначай сказал Идзуми. Сабуро промолчал, но кивнул в знак согласия.

— Я же сказал, что я в порядке! Мне не нужно… — Наруто начал спорить.

— Немедленно, Наруто, — Какаши подчеркнул «немедленно». Последнее, что было нужно, это чтобы ученик упал в обморок.

— Но я… — Наруто снова попытался протестовать.

— Просто выполняй приказ, Наруто! — Сакура сорвалась, перебила его, обвинительно указывая пальцем на него. Наруто каждый раз выжимал себя до предела, заставляя идти вперёд, даже если он явно не мог справиться, — И никаких «но»! Тебе нужно хоть раз подумать о себе!

Наруто открыл рот, чтобы выразить протест, но уступил при осознании того, что Сакура беспокоится за него:

— Хорошо…

— Ну, давай же. Садись, — сказала Сакура.

Наблюдая за тем, как Сакура усаживает Наруто на пень неподалеку и слыша в ответ ворчание Наруто, Какаши не мог не вспомнить, как Рин относилась к его с Обито самочувствию серьёзнее, чем они сами. Хотя Сакура была грозной личностью, у неё всё же была глубокая привязанность и сострадание к обоим товарищам по команде, как и у Рин.

Предположив, что Наруто, вероятно, был обезвожен или что-то вроде того, Сакура вытащила из своей сумки бутылку с водой. Она сняла крышку и, не задумываясь, прижала её ко рту:

— Вот, выпей это. Это может немного помочь.

За всё время, что она его знала, он редко выглядел так плохо. Что-то явно было не так.

Сначала Наруто, хотя и неохотно, из вежливости сделал несколько глотков воды. Должно быть, он потерял слишком много крови. Они пробыли в дороге по крайней мере пару часов, и жара была невыносимой в данный момент, так что это вообще ничем не помогло. Он не особенно хорошо себя чувствовал, когда уезжал, но сейчас было в сто раз хуже.

«Интересно, будет ли Хокаге-сама заинтересована в том, чтобы взять Сакуру в ученики… У неё лучший контроль над чакрой, чем у её товарищей по команде, и у неё есть навыки, необходимые для эффективного ухода за пациентами». Какаши размышлял, наблюдая за ними. Может быть, он обсудит это позднее. Сам он не обладал достаточной квалификацией для того, чтобы обучать такому сложному делу, но большая часть его верила, что Сакура действительно имеет то, что нужно, чтобы стать медиком-ниндзя.

— Thank you Сакура-чан… — Наруто сказал через некоторое время, как только головокружение прошло.

— Не стоит благодарности, — мягко сказала Сакура, — Так как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Теперь намного лучше, благодаря тебе, — Наруто улыбнулся, немного покраснел, — Наверное, жара просто достала меня, понимаешь? Но теперь я вернулся к норме и готов к работе.

— Это хорошо. Я рада, — Сакура вздохнула с облегчением, в груди появилось непонятное ощущение благополучия.

— И я почти переживал, что нам придётся нести Наруто обратно в деревню — в шутку сказал Какаши.

Наруто улыбнулся спустя мгновение:

— Эй, не сбрасывай меня так быстро, Какаши-сенсей. Нужно гораздо больше, чем просто небольшая тошнота и головокружение, чтобы я свалился с ног.

— Полагаю, это правда, — Какаши согласился, прежде чем ласково опустить руку на плечо Наруто и встать на колени рядом с ним, — но все шутки в сторону, на этот раз постарайся быть осторожным, ладно? Никому из нас не пойдёт на пользу, если ты упадешь в обморок, не так ли?

— Точно… Простите за это, ребята. — Наруто застенчиво почесал затылок.

Саске издевался:

— Хм. Только не задерживай нас больше, усуратонкачи.

— Ха, посмотрим, кто кого задерживает, просто подожди, теме! — Наруто посмотрел на Саске и подскочил, — Какаши-сенсей, ты сказал, что город Танзаку будет нашей первой остановкой, верно?

— Ну, это то, что я сказал, но… — Какаши начал говорить, но был прерван Наруто прежде, чем он смог закончить.

— Отлично! Получилось отлично! Мы с Эро-сеннином отправлялись туда, чтобы найти Цунаде-баачан. Я точно знаю, как отсюда добраться! Мы с тобой побежим наперегонки!

— Подожди, Наруто… — Какаши начал говорить, но был внезапно перебит Саске, который улыбался.

— Тч, я не против, — заявил Саске, полностью поддерживая идею.

— Саске-кун… — Сакура попыталась заговорить, но была перебита Наруто.

— Я готов, когда ты готов, — он бросил вызов.

— Наруто, ты не в состоянии… — Сакура протянул руку, пытаясь остановить Наруто. К сожалению, ни один ни другой, не обратили внимания на кого-либо еще.

— Тогда поехали, добе! — Саске сказал, прежде чем запрыгнуть на близлежащее дерево и побежать в сторону их первой остановки.

— Дай мне три секунды, и готовься нюхать мои пятки! — Наруто сразу же взлетел за ним, оставив вздыхать Какаши и Сакуру.

— Эти двое никогда не слушают — простонал Какаши.

— Слишком много для того, чтобы не напрягаться. Этот идиот не смог бы спокойно стоять десять минут, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь! — Сакура сжала кулак, прежде чем опуститься, — И Саске-кун согласился с ним.

— Ну, это правда… Но, знаешь, это может быть хорошо, Сакура, — Какаши размышлял вслух.

Не прошло и минуты, как он осознал, о чём говорил. Саске и Наруто в последнее время были в таких разногласиях и настолько сосредоточились на соперничестве, что они (особенно Саске) почти упустили из виду то, что они всё ещё друзья. Было приятно видеть, что они снова ведут себя так, даже если это было не вовремя.

— Это было давно… - Сакура слегка улыбнулась, подумав об этом. Она не могла не надеяться на то, что так и останется. Что Саске-кун и Наруто снова начнут ладить, как настоящие соперники, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

— Так вот как все обычно происходит между вами? — небрежно спросил Идзуми.

— Извините, вам придётся простить их снова, — Какаши извинился, — Эти двое иногда — сущее наказание.

— Совсем нет, ничего страшного, — Идзуми улыбнулся от души, — Узумаки-сан просто кажется очень… слишком нетерпеливым, вот и всё. Там, откуда мы родом, никогда не видели таких людей, как он.

Идзуми взглянул в сторону, как будто вспомнил что-то болезненное.

— Наруто - странный — Какаши согласился — но, возможно, это то, что привлекает к нему так много людей.

— Верно, — Сакура улыбнулась, посмотрев в сторону, куда сбежали ее товарищи по команде, — иногда он может быть настоящей занозой в… Но когда дело доходит до сути, в нем есть что-то такое, что действительно вдохновляет людей.

«НЕ СМЕЙ! Сакура-чан! Ты так долго сюда шла! Это позор, если ты проиграешь этой идиотке помешанной на Саске!» — слова Наруто, сказанные ей еще на экзамене на чуунина, эхом прозвучали у нее в голове. Если бы не он, она бы проиграла Ино. Но он подтолкнул её продолжать, и именно благодаря ему она смогла сломать перенос разума и бороться, по-настоящему равно, против своей вечной соперницы.

«Он не только отказывается сдаваться, но и не позволяет другим сдаваться. Честно говоря, Наруто так же амбициозен, как и все остальные… Но он вкладывает все, что у него есть, во все, что он делает, даже когда все шансы против него.»

Независимо от ситуации, Наруто всегда усердно работал, чтобы доказать, что окружающие его люди ошибаются. Она сама раньше думала, что он просто идиот с дурным поведением, но в течение нескольких месяцев, она поняла, насколько она была неправа, насколько она недооценивала его. Наруто снова и снова демонстрировал такой рост, прямо у нее на глазах, и она могла бы сказать, что сейчас даже восхищается им.

«Я немного завидую, если честно… И он, и Саске-кун проделали такой путь за последние несколько месяцев, но единственное, чему я научилась, это ходьбе по деревьям…»

Она была счастлива услышать, что о ней сказала Цунаде, но все равно не могла не сомневаться во всем этом.

— Не будь так строга к себе, Сакура. — Какаши мягко улыбнулся, положив ободряющую руку ей на голову. Сакура посмотрела на него, удивившись.

— Хотя это правда, что ты, возможно, ещё не научилась какому-нибудь особенному ниндзюцу как Саске или Наруто, ты всё же продемонстрировали удивительный рост в других отношениях. Вы трое преодолели невозможные препятствия для кого-то вашего уровня навыков, и я более чем горжусь тем, что вы являетесь моими учениками — со всей искренностью сказал Какаши.

Услышав от него такие слова, внезапное тепло наполнило грудь Сакуры. Это сделало ее такой… счастливой.

В глазах были слёзы, чуть не пролившиеся наружу, и Сакура вытянула руку, вытирая их:  
— Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей.

— Не за что, — Какаши слегка взъерошил волосы, прежде чем идти вперед, — Теперь, наверное, нам стоит ускорить темп. Мы же не хотим, чтобы эти двое нас слишком оставили, верно? На самом деле, почему бы тебе не пойти и не догнать их и не убедиться, что они не попали в неприятности?

И если честно, он все еще вроде как беспокоился о Наруто. Вдобавок к его недавнему физическому недомоганию, было бы очень неприятно, если бы кто-нибудь пришел за ним снова, как это было не так давно — Итачи и Кисаме.

— Точно, — Сакура сказала, прежде чем побежать в том направлении, в котором стартовали ее товарищи по команде. Раньше она уже просматривала многочисленные карты Страны Огня, так что у нее было общее представление о том, куда она направляется.

Наруто чувствовал, что его лёгкие горят, а из-за того, что он всё ещё страдал от последствий кровопотери, его организм в данный момент, несомненно, был слаб. Примерно через пятнадцать-двадцать минут самая страшная волна головокружения ударила по нему как кирпич.

В один миг он почувствовал, что пропустил шаг, почти потеряв сознание и полетев на землю.

Он едва уловил голос Саске, зовущий его по имени, или какой-то щелкающий звук, когда черноволосый мальчик без колебаний бросился вниз, чтобы поймать его прямо перед тем, как он приземлился.

Саске заскользил по грязи, сдирая кожу с локтя, пока не остановился.

— Наруто… Что с тобой сегодня? — Саске спросил, глядя на него сверху вниз, и беспокойство съедало его против его желания. Даже слепой может сказать, что что-то ужасно не так. Наруто никогда не терял сознание после того, как ничего не делал. — Это на тебя не похоже.

-…ничего… Дай мне… минутку… — Наруто слабо говорил между судорожными вдохами, пытаясь проигнорировать ту часть его сознания, которая становилась тяжелой и черной. Он проклинал себя за то, что был спасен Саске, но знал, что он слишком слаб, чтобы делать что-либо, пока он не восстановит свои силы, и, конечно, его дыхание.

Саске сидел там с Наруто, он задавался вопросом, что ему делать. «Город Танзаку не так далеко отсюда. Наверное, я дам ему отдохнуть несколько минут, и если никто не подойдет сюда, я сам отнесу его туда.»  
Однако, к его облегчению, ему не пришлось долго ждать, потому что почти сразу после этого Сакура, наконец, догнал его, выкрикивая его имя.

— Саске-кун, как Наруто? Он потерял сознание? — беспокойно спросила Сакура, спрыгнув вниз около него и Наруто.

— Посмотри сама. — Саске сказал, прикрываясь безразличием.

— Хех, я все еще в сознании, … если ты об этом спрашиваешь… — Наруто посмотрел на нее, слабо улыбнувшись, — я сказал перед тем, как пойти так просто, разве я не…?

— И поэтому ты сейчас лежишь на земле, идиот, — Саске сорвался, — Тебе повезло, что я был здесь, чтобы поймать тебя, когда ты упал, иначе ты бы, наверное, сломал себе шею.

— Завались, ты, ушлепок гребаный! — Наруто огрызнулся.

— Наруто… Ты безрассудный кретин! — Сакура закричала, поразив и Наруто, и Саске, — И Какаши-сенсей, и я говорили тебе не напрягаться сейчас, а вместо этого ты тут же помчался и чуть не упал в обморок! Ты что, никогда не слышал о том, чтобы следовать приказам?!

— Прости, Сакура-чан… Наверное, мне стоило послушать тебя… — Наруто пробормотал через минуту, отворачиваясь, чувствуя себя ужасно за то, что заставил её беспокоиться.

Сакура вздохнула, ощущая себя виноватой за то, что была так жестока с ним, — Не извиняйся… Я просто рада, что ты цел.


	7. Глава 7

До города Танзаку, от места, где Наруто чуть не упал в обморок, оставалось недолго. Какаши отвел всех в гостиницу и оплатил четыре номера на одну ночь. Он не стал бы останавливаться в такую рань в обычной ситуации, но следующий город был весьма далеко, и Наруто явно был не в состоянии много передвигаться. После того, как он получил ключи от комнаты от дамы за главным столом, он повернулся к остальным.

— Сакура, у тебя будет своя комната, — сказал Какаши, передавая ей ключ, и взглянув на двух других учеников, отдал второй Саске:

— Наруто и Саске, вам двоим придётся делить и ключ, и комнату.

Как раз в тот момент, когда Какаши передал ключ Идзуми, Наруто, как и ожидалось, отказался просто сидеть на месте, не протестуя против размещения:

— Что? Почему я должен делить комнату с Саске?! — потребовал Наруто, — Почему я не могу иметь свою комнату или что-то в этом роде?

— Потому что я так сказал, Наруто, — Какаши вздохнул, — Просто сделай, как я прошу, пожалуйста…

— Да, уж поверь мне. Последнее, что я хочу сделать, это разделить с тобой комнату, но я предпочитаю не концентрироваться на этом больше, чем должен. Так что просто смирись с этим, добе, — пробормотал Саске.

— Хм… — раздраженный Наруто сложил руки на груди, — если бы это было с Сакурой-чан, я бы не возражал, но…

Наруто начал говорить, но замолк, когда Сакура врезала ему по затылку:

— Даже не думай об этом, Наруто, — она отругала его, — просто делай то, что сказал Какаши-сенсей. И отдохни заодно.

— Отлично! Отлично! — Наруто застонал и последовал за Саске. Ему всё равно все еще было плохо. Было бы не лишним немного поспать.

Номер был в паре комнат внизу, но не особенно далеко, так что его было легко найти. Саске метнул на Наруто краткий, неразборчивый взгляд, прежде чем открыть комнату и позволить им обоим войти.

— Хм, только не говори со мной, усуратонкачи. Я прилягу ненадолго, — Саске сказал, бросив свою сумку рядом с одной из кроватей в комнате, присел на край и снял обувь. Из-за кошмаров, которые ему снились с все последнее время, он практически не спал, так что, если бы он сказал, что не устал, он бы солгал. Кроме того, они никуда не собирались уходить.

— Я не планировал, — Наруто горько пробормотал, перейдя на другую сторону комнаты и уложив сумку на пол. Ну, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось делить кровать с Саске.

Он вздохнул, и решил прилечь. Фактически, чтобы заснуть, ему понадобились считанные мгновения. Тем не менее, через некоторое время он внезапно проснулся от громкого стона. Он посмотрел на Саске и увидел, как он мечется и ворочается в своей постели. Ему снится кошмар?

— Саске? — Он нерешительно позвал его.

Ответа не было, Наруто поднялся и подошел к спящему сопернику. Брови мальчика были сведены, лицо исказилось. Очевидно, чтобы ему не снилось, ничего хорошего он не видел. Может это как-то связано с его прошлым? Наруто не нравилось видеть его таким.

«Что мне делать?» — подумал он.

— Эй… Сас… — он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Саске, пытаясь разбудить его, но был застигнут врасплох, когда мальчик внезапно подскочил из постели, схватив его за шею в удушающем захвате. Его шаринган был активирован, но он смотрел невидящими глазами. Совершенно на него не было похоже.

— Тэме, что ты делаешь? Это я, — Наруто задыхался, пытаясь вырваться из твердой хватки Саске.

Через мгновение он, казалось, наконец осознал себя. Его глаза расширились, когда он понял, что делает.

— Наруто… — произнес Саске, прежде чем отдернуть руку и опуститься на кровать, пряча лицо за челкой.

— Какого черта это было?! Я разбудил тебя, потому что тебе снился кошмар, и ты пытался задушить меня! — Наруто потребовал объяснений.

Саске уставился на пол. Он не хотел причинить вред Наруто. Но этот проклятый кошмар снова… Итачи…

— Эй, ты меня слышишь?! Я просил объяснений! — Наруто закричал, ненавидя, что его игнорируют, схватив его за воротник.

— Ничего! Просто забудь об этом, Наруто! — выдавил Саске, ударив Наруто по руке. Его глаза, несмотря на то, что шаринган больше не был активирован, были холоднее, чем он когда-либо видел их раньше. Учиха снова лег и отвернулся.

Наруто укусил губу, но решил больше не давить на него:

— Черт возьми… Неважно… я пойду посмотрю, смогу ли я найти, где перекусить.

Казалось, что он чувствует себя намного лучше, чем раньше (минус за то, что он взволнован из-за кое-кого), так что это был хороший знак. Он едва не поскользнулся и вышел из комнаты, потирая шею там, где все еще было больно. Очевидно, что Саске не собирался нападать на него, но это все равно разозлило его.

— О, Наруто, ты наконец-то проснулся. Чувствуешь себя лучше?

Наруто посмотрел на Какаши.

— Да, я чувствую себя отлично! — Наруто улыбнулся, прежде чем неловко поцарапать щёку, — Извини ещё раз, что беспокою всех…

— Это не проблема, Наруто, просто потрать столько времени, сколько тебе нужно, — Какаши коротко похлопал его по голове, перед тем как уйти.

— О, Какаши-сенсей, в какой комнате живёт Сакура-чан? Я хотел спросить у неё кое-что, — Наруто вспомнил про нее.

— Номер восемнадцать, — сказал Какаши.

— Отлично, спасибо! — Наруто усмехнулся перед тем, как убежать в нужную комнату.

Наруто на мгновение засомневался, когда добрался до её двери. Что, если она спала или что-то вроде того? Он не хотел доставлять ей больше неприятностей, чем уже успел причинить сегодня. Но и ужинать в одиночестве ему тоже не хотелось… Ну, он мог бы и рискнуть. Что тут терять? Наруто тихо постучал в дверь, сглотнул:

— Эй, Сакура-чан?

Вдруг воспоминание о плачущей Сакуре, когда она крепко обняла Саске в больнице две недели назад, промелькнула у него в голове, и он сразу же подумал о том, чтобы уйти. Он не имел права вмешиваться в такое, даже как друг. Попросить Сакуру пойти и поесть с ним… Это, конечно, было бы эгоистично с его стороны, не так ли? Но это было только как дружеский шаг, так что это не могло… навредить, верно? Но-. Прежде чем он смог передумать, дверь открылась, и Сакура выглянула за дверь.

— Наруто? Что такое? — Сакура спросила, поднимая бровь, — Тебе уже лучше?

— Да, так и есть. И я вроде как подумал, не хочешь ли ты пойти со мной в местечко неподалеку, чтобы перекусить? — Он отвел взгляд маленьким румянцем, — Как-то неуютно в одиночестве, понимаешь? Но если ты не хочешь, я бы все понял, — Наруто сделал себя еще более неловким, чем когда-либо, с этим вопросом. Пару месяцев назад он бы без проблем назвал это свиданием и неосмотрительно пригласил бы ее, но теперь он уже даже не знал, какое место в мире ему отведено. Иногда он чувствовал себя третьим колесом рядом с ними, даже если она и Саске на самом деле еще не были вместе.

Сакура наблюдала за ним, задумавшись на мгновение. С каких пор Наруто так сдержанно относится к подобным вещам? Сначала она находила его, когда он приглашал её на свидания, раздражающим и навязчивым в отношении её времени и личного пространства, но теперь, когда он был так, внимателен к её чувствам… Она почти подумала, что это было мило. Подожди, что? Нет. Наруто не был милым. И кроме того, она не была так уж рада возможности пойти куда-то прямо сейчас. Она отвернулась, опустила взгляд:

— Извини, Наруто… Я не… действительно не хочу никуда выходить.

— О… Хорошо, — Наруто заставил улыбнуться в ответ. Он думал, что она может ему отказать, но все равно было больно. Конечно, он не мог ее винить. Он почесал затылок:

— Все в порядке. Наверное, тогда я пойду один, или, кто знает, может быть, я смогу уговорить Какаши-сэнсэя пойти со мной. Ха-ха… Прости, что побеспокоил тебя, Сакура-чан.

Услышав это и увидев болезненное выражение лица Наруто, Сакура почувствовала себя виноватой как никогда. Неужели он так сильно хотел провести с ней время?

— Подожди, Наруто, — Она обнаружила, что зовет его, не задумываясь, — Наверное, я все-таки пойду с тобой.

Кто бы мог подумать? Может получиться весело.

— Подожди, правда? — У Наруто загорелись глаза, и ещё одно неопознанное чувство, которое она почувствовала к нему ранее в тот день, вошло в грудь Сакуры, увидев, как он счастлив.

— Потрясающе! — блондин взволнованно улыбнулся.

— Но это не свидание, так что не думай об этом, — сурово сказала Сакура.

— Я знаю, это просто делает меня действительно счастливым, что ты согласилась, вот и все, — Наруто объяснил застенчиво.

— Хорошо, дай мне надеть ботинки. Я выйду через минуту. — Сакура сама улыбнулась, немного вздохнув. После этого она закрыла дверь, чтобы заняться своими делами. Наруто остался стоять возле ее комнаты с выражением лица, которое показало, что он явно был на девятом облаке. Несмотря на то, что это было не свидание, всё равно было приятно узнать, что он собирался провести немного времени с Сакурой. Не прошло и минуты, как она вернулась.

— Наверное, Саске-кун не захотел с нами пойти? — спросила она.

— Нет, и я бы всё равно не попросила его прийти. Этот ублюдок пытался задушить меня раньше, — проворчал Наруто.

— Он что? — Сакура широко распахнула глаза.

— Ну, я имею в виду, это было не то, что он хотел, я думаю. Ему приснился кошмар, поэтому я пошел его разбудить, и вот тогда это и случилось. Теперь я в полном порядке, — сказал Наруто. Подожди, почему он защищал Саске? Обычно, он был бы вполне доволен, если бы бранил его. Опять же, он не мог отрицать, что сам немного за него волновался, а Сакура тем более.  
— Я поняла… — Сакура произнесла, вспоминая, как Саске выбил из ее рук тарелку с нарезанными яблоками, когда тот лежал в больнице. В последнее время у него были сильные вспышки злости, и в некотором роде, он просто не был таким, как раньше, но услышать, что он тоже страдает от кошмаров… Она не могла не беспокоиться за него. Тем не менее, Саске, скорее всего, не был в настроении разговаривать сейчас, если то, что сказал Наруто, было правдой.

— Эй, не волнуйся, Сакура-чан. Я уверен, что он поправится позже и всё такое, — Наруто сказал, ему не нравилось видеть, как она опустила взгляд, — Думаю, сейчас ему просто нужно немного пространства, вот и всё.

Действия Саске все еще раздражали его, но он понимал, что тот в последнее время был сам не свой, поэтому он не мог заставить себя долго держаться за обиду.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — Сакура заставила себя улыбнуться и попыталась отбросить переживания, — Давай, пойдем. Раз уж так, мы могли бы взять Саске-куну что-нибудь навынос.

— Ладно, наверное… Какая еда ему нужна? — размышлял вслух Наруто.

— Ты не знал? Его любимая еда — онигири. И рис в целом, — сказала Сакура.

Разумеется, она знала что-то подобное… Наруто прикинул, что ему стоит оплатить все самому, но потом он увидел сенсея впереди, и в его голове зародилась идея.

— Эй, Сакура-чан, интересно, сможем ли мы убедить Какаши-сенсея дать нам немного денег, — озорно прошептал он.

Обычно Сакура бы его отругала, но и у нее самой оставалось совсем не много. Было бы гораздо разумнее, чтобы взрослый покрыл их расходы.

— Пойдем, спросим его, — она слегка улыбнулась, подыгрывая ему.

Какаши шел по коридору им на встречу, но когда они приблизились, он оторвал взгляд от книги.

— Какаши-сенсей, нам нужно попросить об одолжении, — сказал Наруто.

— Хм? Как у вас двоих дела? — Какаши поднял бровь. Они не выглядели так, как будто задумали что-то плохое, но…

— Мы хотим пойти куда-нибудь поесть и нам, вроде как, нужны деньги.

— Почему бы просто не пойти в кафетерий? Или заказать в номер? Расходы на еду оплатим вместе с расходами на пребывание в отеле, — подсказал Какаши.

— Но это не одно и то же! — проскулил Наруто пытаясь спорить.

— Он прав. И я хочу умебоши или данго! Сомневаюсь, что у них там будет что-нибудь подобное. Не говоря уже о том, что мы планировали взять Саске-куну немного онигири, так что всё получится идеально, — Сакура сказала.

— Пожалуйста, Какаши-сенсей? — сказали они в унисон.

Какаши наблюдала за их умоляющими глазами, прежде чем вздохнуть и уступить их просьбе:

— Хорошо… Сколько вы хотите?

Наруто и Сакура, переглянулись, улыбнулись, прежде чем Наруто заговорил:

— Как насчёт 300 рё?

Какаши собирался протестовать, но сдался и отдал им купюру в 500 рё:

— Хорошо… Вот, попробуйте взять мне немного соленой сайры. Или это, или какой-нибудь мисо-суп с баклажанами был бы так же неплох.

— Хорошо, спасибо, Какаши-сенсей! — Наруто и Сакура улыбнулись, убегая.

Он снова вздохнул. Почему его ученики должны были быть таким? Когда дело доходило до детей, он оказывался слишком мягким. Нередко, он задавался вопросом, чувствовал ли Минато-сенсей когда-нибудь себя таким же из-за него, Обито и Рин… Смог ли бы он отказывать им, если бы сейчас был на его месте? Они действительно особенные, эти трое.

Солнце уже село, когда Сакура и Наруто вышли на улицу, небо окрасилось в тусклую смесь оранжевого и фиолетового. Наступила приятная вечерняя прохлада.

— Вау, теперь температура идеальная. По крайней мере, намного лучше, чем была раньше, — отметила Сакура.

— Ха, я даже не заметил, но ты абсолютно права! Эта жара была невыносимой! — сказал Наруто.

— Если подумать, интересно, как Какаши-сенсей вообще терпит столько слоев темной одежды в такую жару, — бормотала Сакура, приложив палец к губам, — Можно подумать, что она как-то термически изолирована.

— Да, особенно его маска! — добавил Наруто.

— Правда. И мы до сих пор даже не знаем, что под ней… — пробормотала Сакура, немного приуныв.

— Хм. Интересно, это может быть еще какой-то шрам или знак проклятия, который он не показывать другим, — рассуждал Наруто.

— Хороший вопрос… — произнесла Сакура. Долгое время она молчала, вспоминая метку на шее Саске. Если это была знак проклятия, который он скрывал, может ли это быть что-то похожее на это? Что Какаши скрывал от них? Она улыбнулась, решив, что лучше пока не зацикливаться на этом:

— Ну, мы не получим никаких ответов, просто думая об этом, так что давайте сосредоточимся на том, что нас ждет. Если ты не возражаешь, если я спрошу, что ты планируешь заказать? — полюбопытсвовала она.

— Хм… Я пока не уверен. Наверное, какое-нибудь мисо, если я смогу найти, — рассеянно произнес Наруто, — Жаль, что здесь нет Ичираку Рамен.

— Ты и твой рамен, — ошеломленно раассматривала его Сакура, — Ты больше ничего не ешь, кроме этого? Тебе нужны овощи и здоровая пища, Наруто. Ты не можешь жить на одном только натрии, знаешь ли.

— Сначала Какаши-сэнсэй, а теперь и ты, Сакура-чан, — стонал Наруто, — Дело не только в лапше и бульоне. Есть ещё и свинина чарсю и даже яйцо.

— Ты правда не понимаешь, не так ли? — вздохнула Сакура. Ну, и что она могла сделать? Она говорила о Наруто…

— Кроме того, это ты любишь данго и умебоши, — поддел Наруто, — Ты тоже не можешь называть эти продукты здоровыми.

— Эй, я же не каждый день это ем или что-то в этом роде! — лицо Сакуры покраснело, и она немного надулось, — Просто так случилось, что я люблю сладкое, вот и все…

— Я знаю. Я просто подумал, что было бы забавно дразнить тебя из-за этого, — Наруто рассмеялся.

Ну, больше так не делай! — Сакура обиженно пыхтела, прежде чем повернуться на пятках и пойти в сторону близлежащего ресторана, который она заметила периферийным зрением.

— А? Сакура-чан, подожди! Это не разозлило тебя, не так ли? Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, клянусь! Сакура-чан!

— Просто успокойся, — фыркнула Сакура, стараясь изо всех сил игнорировать то, как ее лицо раскраснелось. Почему она так себя чувствовала рядом с ним? Если подумать, то в последнее время она медленно находила, что видит его в другом свете. И что-то просто… изменилось. Она начала вспоминать все то время, когда он помогал ей, вдохновлял ее, ободрял и поддерживал, даже защищал ее, и это действительно… делало ее счастливой. И все же, она все еще не могла понять, что чувствует сейчас. Неважно, это не имело значения, она быстро сказала себе, чтобы не думать об этом слишком много. Наруто последовал за ней в ресторан, и, к счастью, все их заказы были там, за исключением рамена, который хотел Наруто.

— Что?! Никакого мисо или лапши?! — воскликнул Наруто, заставляя некоторых людей оглядываться, чтобы увидеть источник беспорядка, — В каком ресторане не подают лапшу?! Это место отстойное.

— Потише, Наруто! Ты привлечёшь внимание всех присутствующих! — Сакура отругала его, прежде чем обернуться и вежливо извиниться перед всеми вокруг за шум. Затем она вздохнула, когда они отвернулись, когда Наруто ворчал, извиняясь по ее настоянию. После этого их спросили, чего они хотят. Наруто неохотно выбрал острый тонкацу, а Сакура кокосовые креветки и умебоши, вдобавок к этому, они оба попросили воды.

Их попросили подождать и указали на столик. Официантка скоро подошла. Однако только Сакура, похоже, заметил небольшое аханье, которое издала женщина, когда она подошла к ним, или даже то, как она чуть не уронила поднос и стакан на Наруто, что резко отличалось от ее отношения к Сакуре. Только она, казалось, заметила испепеляющий взгляд, направленный на ее ухмыляющегося товарища по команде.

— Спасибо, — Наруто улыбнулся, пытаясь притвориться, что его это не беспокоит. В конце концов, он привык к таким вещам в деревне. Неудивительно, что даже здесь были люди, которые узнали его лицо.

— Не за что, — сурово пробормотала женщина.

Злость кипела в Сакуре в тот момент, когда увидела, что с Наруто так злобно обращались, и она была почти готова сама избить женщину. Но она знала, что не будет никакой пользы, если её выгонят из ресторана.

— Наруто… Чт… — Сакура начал рассказывать о том, что ее беспокоило какое-то время — почему? Почему люди так на него смотрели? Однако, прежде чем она могла закончить, он прервал ее.

— Давай, Сакура-чан, поедим. Мы бы не хотели, чтобы наша еда остыла, — Наруто слабо улыбнулся, как будто он даже не слышал и не пытался дать ей шанс усомниться в этом. У Наруто было что-то, что он не хотел, чтобы она или кто-то другой знал. Что-то серьезное. И это причиняло ему боль. Она больше не могла терпеть, когда её держат в неведении. Наруто был ее другом.

— Наруто, — на этот раз она сказала более сурово, — Почему люди всегда так с тобой обращаются? Не похоже, что ты сделал что-то не так, верно?  
— это… — услышав ее вопрос, он отвел взгляд, почувствовав, что тревога снова стала сильней. Небольшая его часть хотела бы доверять ей, открыться и рассказать ей все, но он не мог так ее беспокоить. Сама мысль о ее возможной реакции и ее ненависть к нему… Это пугало его. Он не мог рисковать, несмотря ни на что. Лучше откладывать разговор до тех пор, пока он может. И поэтому, неосознанно, он сказал ей практически то же самое, что Саске сказал ей ранее в тот же день:

— Ничего страшного, Сакура-чан… Не волнуйся об этом. Просто сосредоточься на себе. Я уверен, что у тебя и так достаточно проблем, верно?

— Но, Наруто, я беспокоюсь о теб… -Сакура попытался еще раз заставить его открыться, не удовлетворившись его ответом. Тем не менее, его следующие слова, заткнули ее полностью.

— Пожалуйста… — умолял он. Он умолял ее не давить на этот вопрос дальше. И взгляд в его глазах рассказал всю историю. Он был напуган. Что бы это ни было, он боялся, что она это узнает.

Сакура укусила губу и посмотрел на еду, мгновенно решив остановиться. Она не хотела расстраивать его больше, чем это было уже очевидно в данный момент. Тем не менее, настроение ужина было разрушено для них обоих, и не так много было сказано после этого.

Они пробыли там ещё около двадцати минут, молча жуя, после чего заплатили за две тарелки с солёной сайрой для Какаши-сенсея и онигири со стружкой тунца для Саске.  
И, опять же, мало что было сказано до возвращения домой, пока Наруто вдруг не заговорил, удивив Сакуру.

— Прости, что так вышло, Сакура-чан, — сказал он, отвернувшись с виноватым выражением лица, — Я вроде как испортил ужин…

— Эй, не переживай, — сказала Сакура, устало улыбаясь, — Я и сама не помогла сделать все намного лучше.

— Несмотря на это… Я все еще счастлив, что ты пошла со мной, — сказал Наруто, немного смущаясь, — Это действительно много значило для меня, даттэбайо…

— Ну, я бы не стала так делать постоянно, но стоит еще раз когда-нибудь вот так же посидеть. Мне было весело, — легкомысленно сказала Сакура.

— Правда? Ты серьёзно? — Наруто посмотрел на нее, улыбнувшись.

— Угу, — улыбнулась Сакура

— Хорошо! Буду ждать с нетерпением! В любом случае мы, наверное, должны отдать еду Какаши-сенсею и Саске, пока не остыло.

— Точно, — Сакура согласилась, но внезапно она вспомнила женщину в ресторане и, не подумав, протянула руку и схватила его, — Подожди, Наруто…

Она не могла не чувствовать себя немного обеспокоенной, когда он вздрогнул от ее прикосновения. Как и раньше, но в этот раз он, похоже, реагировал еще сильнее. Он был ранен?

— А? Что такое, Сакура-чан? — поинтересовался Наруто, пытаясь как можно лучше восстановить самообладание.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне доверять, да? — спросила его Сакура, так же, как она пыталась подтолкнуть Саске открыться ей.

Услышав слово «доверять», Наруто снова засомневался, желая рассказать обо всём, что было у него на уме, раскрыться во всём. Тем не менее, еще раз, он заставил себя остановить из страха отказа, и решил успокоить ее, сказать, что все в порядке. Он не стал обременять ее своими проблемами, это было бы только эгоистично с его стороны.

— Эй, как я уже говорил тебе раньше, Сакура-чан. Я в полном порядке, так что, правда, не нужно обо мне беспокоиться, — он сказал, стараясь изо всех сил игнорировать беспокойство, которое снова проползло к нему в грудь и в живот.

Сакура выглядела неуверенно, она явно не купилась на это, но решила пока не давить на этот вопрос:

— Если ты так говоришь…

— О, хорошо, вы двое вернулись. Вы взяли то, что я просил? — Какаши быстро их поприветствовал.

— Да, но у них не было супа мисо, так что вместо него нам пришлось купить соленую сайру. Вот сдача, — сказала Сакура, передав ему оставшиеся рё и его порцию.

Какаши не мог не заметить, что Наруто и Сакура сейчас выглядят почти подавленными. Должно быть, их что-то беспокоит.

— В любом случае. Мы пойдем и принесем Саске-куну его еду. Давай, Наруто, — Сакура сказала, не обращая внимания на вялое выражение его лица, когда она повернулась к нему спиной.

Особенно, Наруто…

— А, точно, иду! — Наруто сразу же побежал за ней, оставив Какаши думать, не стоит ли ему с ними поговорить. В конце концов, он решил, что, наверное, это не так уж и важно, даже если это немного смущает. Он просто переждал. Если бы они все еще были такими утром, он бы поговорил с ними тогда.

— Добрый вечер, Саске-кун, у нас есть кое-что для тебя. Это твое любимое. Онигири с кацуобуси, — Сакура вошла в комнату с Наруто, когда Саске открыл её, — Мы подумали, что ты захочешь чего-нибудь, так как ты ничего не ел весь день, так что мы…

— Я не голоден… Просто поставь у моей кровати или еще что-нибудь, — Саске, который давно переоделся в пижаму, бормотал, едва узнав ее. Из-за ночных кошмаров он, правда, не чувствовал, что ест достаточно, по крайней мере, сейчас. Вероятно, в конце концов, его бы просто вырвало в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас находится. Может быть, он съел бы рисовый шарик позже, если бы захотел.

— О, ладно… — Сакура опустила взгляд, — Ты уверен, что ты не голоден?

— Нет, не голоден. Просто оставь, — вежливо сказал Саске, дав понять, что у него нет намерения потакать ей.

— Хорошо… — сказала она, едва шепнув.

— Сакура-чан… — Наруто протянул руку, чтобы остановить Сакуру, когда она повернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Я иду спать, — Сакура оглянулась на него с вынужденной улыбкой, — Убедись, что сегодня вечером ты выспишься, Наруто, чтобы утром ты полностью отдохнул… Спокойной ночи, Саске-кун.

После этого Наруто даже не смог заставить себя пойти за ней. Однако, в одном из случаев Наруто подошел к Саске и схватил его за воротник:

— Тэме… Сакура-чан беспокоиться за тебя, а ты просто отшил её, как будто тебе было всё равно!

— Слезь с меня, — Саске плеснул ядом, оттолкнул Наруто. Однако, в его глазах появился проблеск вины, который дал понять, что жаль, что Сакура беспокоилась, так что Наруто решил отпустить его. Он всё равно не хотел сейчас ввязываться в драку.

— Ладно… Пошёл ты… — Наруто рычал, прежде чем направиться в туалет, после того, как взял свою сумку, в которой находилось его лекарство, запирая за собой дверь. Он знал, что его саморазрушительная привычка становится невероятно опасной, но ему уже было все равно. Просто сейчас он так сильно в этом нуждался, больше всего на свете. Честно говоря, он не мог дождаться, когда эта проклятая миссия уже закончится.

Он с трудом мог терпеть Саске, и он так боялся, что кто-нибудь узнает хоть один из этих секретов, а женщина в ресторане только напоминала ему, что он не застрахован от этих суровых взглядов, куда бы он ни пошел. И Сакура… Он напрягал ее только с тех пор, как они покинули деревню. Вдобавок ко всему, если бы Какаши узнал о том, что он порезался, ему, несомненно, пришлось бы привлечь кого-то другого, например бабулю Цунаде, и, что еще хуже, он, вероятно, оказался бы в больнице под наблюдением, и это было последнее, чего он хотел. Ну, он просто должен был сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы держать это в тайне. Он понял, что взял не ту рубашку. Конечно, это была бы рубашка с короткими рукавами. Похоже, ему просто придётся надеть куртку в постель, как бы это ни раздражало. Это он и сделал, выйдя из туалета. Может, Саске не заметил бы.

— На тебе куртка в постели?

Не повезло.

Саске поднимал бровь, очевидно, немного ошеломленный. Не так много людей спали в уличной одежде, если только раз, они были слишком уставшие или два, они пытались что-то скрыть.

— Ну и что с того? Это не твое дело, Тэме, — Наруто ворчал.

Саске не ответил. И, если честно, он, наверное, оставил бы это в стороне, как какую-нибудь странную причуду Наруто, если бы не нашел окровавленные бинты, выброшенные в мусорный бак пару часов назад. Возможно, Наруто был слишком ошеломлен в то время, чтобы сделать правильную попытку спрятать их. Но именно из-за этого всё начало складываться.

Почти обмороки, бледная кожа, вздрагивание от прикосновений, окровавленная повязка, даже узор крови на рукавах… и в постель в куртке, как будто он пытался что-то спрятать… Единственное, чего ему не хватало, это оружия. Страх за безопасность Наруто начал поглощать его. Черт… Если этот идиот делал то, что я думаю, и продолжает делать… Это может действительно убить его…

«Что мне делать? Должен ли я сказать Какаши? Или вместо этого поговорить с Сакурой… Нет, сначала мне нужно подтвердить мои подозрения, так что мне придётся поговорить с ним самому, прежде чем что-то случится…»


End file.
